What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas
by MovieANDBooksGirl
Summary: What happens when a recently graduated Chloe has a wild night with famous MMA Fighter Derek Souza? And they find out the next morning that they are married and must remain married for a while in order to avoid a scandal and keep Chloe from being black-listed in Hollywood for flakiness. Will Chloe survive life as Mrs Souza? Will she remember her pleasure filled night with Derek?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story came to me after having a really weird conversation with my friend about what she would do if she woke and was married to a stranger who happened to be extremely hot. So I decided to do it for DP. This is AH. So please no comments about it. Anyways enjoy and tell me what you think. **

**I do not own DP but I do own this plot since it's AH. **

_What happens in Vegas, comes back to bite you in the ass…..that's the saying right?_

I roll over and sigh as I have started to feel the after effects of a hangover. Ugh. I don't even remember what happened last night. I remember fragments of scenes, especially the one with me kissing some random guy.

I open my eyes and see that I am in a room that ridiculously beautiful so I am going to assume it's a hotel. My eyes hurt from the light and I attempt to use my hand to deflect the light coming from the windows, then I realized that I was naked under the blanket. Completely naked.

Oh God. No. Please God No.

I look around the room for my clothing and find that they have been flung all over the place, along with a men's shirt and pants.

So I was in someone's hotel room. I am so screwed if Aunt Laurent finds out about this. I look around for my bra and panties, and I found them on the floor. I couldn't wear these now. Ugh. The one time I go out with friends, this is what happens. I find the guy's shirt and put it on. I hope he won't mind that I am temporarily borrowing his shirt.

Then I hear voices, actually 3 voices. All trying to speak at once but in a hushed tone, I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Derek, I can't believe you could be so reckless! And at a club! I expected this type of behavior from Simon or Tori not you!"

"Oh Gee Thanks for the vote of confidence"

"Dad, could please stop yelling? Being hungover and yelled at do not go together. And You are just hurting me mentally"

"Well at least she's hot"

"Simon!"

"What? I can't congratulate my brother on getting a girl like that? Oh Come on Dad loosen up. This could have been much much worse. I mean he could have slept with someone who would sell him to the press."

"What makes you so sure she won't sell him to the press?"

"Well for one, she hasn't taken any pictures because I checked her phone. And I am getting the vibe that she won't since she is standing by the door listening to what we are saying"

I jumped like a cat. How the hell did he know I was listening?

Score: Stranger 1, Chloe 0

The door opened as a guy peeked inside and said "Hey do you mind joining us? I don't know how much you remember but I think you should know what you have gotten yourself into"

"U-Uh O-Okay" I stuttered

He led me out into a living room. I saw a guy who was low riding jeans with his head leaning against the table. And then I saw an older man who was pacing the room with a poker face.

"Hello. What is your name young lady?" The older man said

"Ch-Chloe" I swallowed

"Well Nice to see you aren't dead Chloe. I am Kit, that's Simon behind you, and that Derek, your new husband" He said gesturing to everyone in the room.

Wait what? Husband? I am not married.

I looked down at my hand and saw a gold wedding band on my ring finger. And you know what I did? I screamed. I screamed like I was about to be killed.

"H-H-How d-did this happen?" I asked hoping someone with a camera would pop out from thin air and tell me I was on the newest reality show, _Drunk In Vegas. _

"Well judging by your reaction I am going to assume you don't remember much more than he does." Kit said gesturing to the guy laying on the couch. The guy who is supposed to be my husband.

God please let this be a bad dream, if it is I promise to never ever come back to Vegas.

"I can't be married. That's impossible." I say, as I attempt to remember anything from last night involving getting married.

"Would you like to see the marriage certificate?" Kit asked as he frowned a little

I nod and Kit hands me the marriage certificate he picked up from the table. I read it.

_Chloe Noelle Saunders marries Derek Sky Souza at Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States of America _

OMIGOD. I am married.

I look at Kit for help or something.

Souza? Why did that name ring a very faint bell in my head.

"So here's the deal Chloe. Derek doesn't need any more bad press or scandals after the last one. And he needs to be focused on training for the fight coming up, not screwing girls in Vegas." Kit said throwing the sleeping man a look he didn't see.

"Fight?" I say confused

Kit and Simon gave me a confused look.

"MMA fighter? Derek is an MMA fighter and he has a tournament coming up. He was supposed to come to Vegas just to have some fun and maybe hit up a few girls but that was it. He wasn't supposed to get married." Simon explained

"I should have known this was your idea Simon." Kit said

"Well technically it was both me and Tori's idea." Simon countered with a silly smile

Souza? Souza! I remember he is the MMA fighter Amber and Melissa are obessed with. I saw one of his matches and he is brutal.

I married a brutal MMA fighter that almost caused someone to get facial reconstructive surgery.

I am so dead when Aunt Laurent finds out.

"So Chloe what we are trying to say here is I know you both want out of this marriage as fast as possible but that not gonna happen. Because Derek is well known whether loved or otherwise, a judge would not permit a divorce court date anytime before six months. And I know because I am a lawyer. But to end this marriage with adding to the bad press Derek has gotten the last few weeks will be a bit compromising on both sides." Kit said looking at the huge window whose view would take my breath away if I didn't just find out I was married.

"What do you mean by compromising?" I say cautiously

"Well Derek has a huge tournament coming up and if the press finds out that his 24 hour marriage was celebrated by filing for divorce, they will eat him alive. Oh did I mention that the news of your marriage is all over the celebrity gossip sites and channels?"

"WHAT?! How did they know? It happened 24 hours ago." I say on the verge of tears

"Well news about celebrities who party wildly gets around fast." Kit said giving me a sympathic look

"Anyways, a scandal will be extremely distracting and stuff like this bring out the worst in him. And it will affect your up-and-coming career as a screenwriter and director. No one wants to work with a director who couldn't even hold a marriage for more than a week. This type of scandals get people black- listed in Hollywood. So You will both have to help each other in this situation." Kit said as he reached for a phone in his pocket.

"Black-listed? Oh God. My life is over. I am so dead. Aunt Laurent is going to die of an heart attack and I will be black-listed from Hollywood"

I shrink down to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"Chloe whoa. Relax. That's what could happen but we can avoid that. For both of you." Simon said as he touched my shoulder.

"How?" I respond weakly as I can already see myself working as a waitress for the rest of my life.

"Well we need to figure out a way to let the drama of 'Souza has been cuffed by unknown girl' die down. And that might take a while. Then we need away for both of you to ease out of the marriage without calling much attention to either of you. Or risking your careers. But that's easier said than done." Kit said as his hands flew across his phone, as he typed something.

"How?" I repeat

"Well you have to stay married for a while. An indefinite while because they is a huge legal process to divorce and that process is even bigger when it involves someone with a lot of money." Kit said as he looked down at my defeated position.

"You make it sound like its nothing to be married to a stranger." I say as I fight myself so I wouldn't curl up in a fetal position and cry

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem with it last night" a voice said

I turned around to see my new H-Husb….Nope. Cant say it, even in my head.

I turned around to see Derek sitting up.

"I was drunk" I mumbled

"Yeah well so was I." He said running his hands through his hair

"Derek did you hear all that or do I have to repeat it?" Kit asked impatiently

"Yeah I heard." Derek responded

"Good. Chloe do you have any clothes here? Aside from Derek's shirt?" Simon asked as he watched my face turn red.

"Yeah I do but they are back at the hotel with my friend Rae. Ohmigod Rae! She must be so worried" I say

"Can I borrow your phone I say to Simon?"

"Of course"

I dialed Rae's number hoping she hadn't called my aunt and told her she lost me.

It rang 3 times before she picked it up.

'Hey Rae!" I say excited to finally hear a familiar voice.

"CHLOE! Omigod Chloe I have been looking for you all over. I kept calling your phone but it was off. Chloe I have almost died with worry. Where are you?"

"Well there is a lot to explain but I am fine. But Rae I have a big problem. Huge problem."

"Oh god, are you hurt? This is all my fault."

"No I am not hurt. Rae….I got married while I was drunk I don't know how that happened but it did. Help me." I say as my voice broke at the end

"Omigod. Okay where are you?"

"I am The Hilton Hotel. Just ask for Souza and they should let you up. Oh and can you bring me some clothes?"

"Okay I will. See you soon"

I got off the phone and Derek walked into the room, looked around for something.

"Do you remember anything?" I ask as I tried to kill the tension that filled the air.

"Nope. Not even meeting you. All I remember is walking to the bar to get a drink." Derek said as he picked up a shirt of the suit case that was lying on the floor.

"Yeah me either. Did we uh you know?" I say as I look away

"Did we have sex? Yea I remember random scenes of that. And I remember the moaning" He said

I look away as I turn as a red a tomato

He snorted and walked out of the room.

Simon walked into the room just as he left.

"Sorry if he is being a jerk. But you may have to get used to that. It's part of who he is. But I bet he will warm up son enough, Chloe or should I say Mrs Souza?"

_A/N: So what did you think? I DID THIS IN ONE SITTING SO I AM proud of myself. So review and let me know what your think. Thanks for reading_

_Xoxox_

_Vampwere _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Lovelies! Okay I am in love with this story because it is writing itself. I was gonna wait awhile to update but I couldn't do it. **

**I don't own DP but I own the change of plot. Anyways ENJOY! And ohh yeah Review! **

_**I hate Vegas….and Derek**_

"Chloe, your aunt is going to go ballistic when she finds out" Rae said as she packed the clothes back into my suitcase.

"Rae don't you think I know that? But I don't really have a choice. I cannot be blacklisted from Hollywood." I say as I try to imagine what my aunt would say.

"Well what's the plan now?" She asked curiously

"Well Derek and I have to remain married. We are going to fly back to New York on Friday. And I guess I am moving into his house soon. Omigod. This is so weird." I say as I sit on the bed next to Rae as she rubbed my back while telling me everything will fix itself. As if I believed that.

"Well at least you are both based in NY. He could have been based in LA, and then you were truly screwed. Also Chloe, you didn't bring enough clothes to last you the week. You only brought enough for the weekend." Rae said, though she was only reiterating what I already thought.

"I know. I don't have enough money to buy clothes to last me a week." I say

"I think I can help with the clothing situation." Simon said as he walked into the room. I should have guessed they could hear us.

"How are you going to do that? Are you going to buy me new clothes in Vegas?" I snapped

I didn't mean to snap at him like that, I am just angry at myself for letting this happen.

"Well since Derek owes you a new dress already, you might as well get enough clothes to last you for the days you are going to be stuck here." Simon says

"Wait you want me to blow Derek's money on myself? No thanks I don't need any other reason for him to be pissed and angry at me" I say as I thought about the look he gave me this morning

"Actually it was his idea. He feels bad about the dress, even though he won't show or say he does. He left one of his credit cards for you to use. And he doesn't care what you buy as long as you don't max it." Simon explained with amused looked on his face.

"She can buy anything? As in cost is not a problem?" Rae asked incredulously

Simon laughed, "Money hasn't been a problem for Derek or anyone in our family in a while now. Anyways cost is not a problem for Derek. And since your married to him now, you either."

"Thanks Simon but no thanks. I don't want Derek's money" I said as I mentally calculated how much have with me.

"Well you don't really have a choice at the moment because I am sure you are not going to stay in the hotel room for the next week, so you are going to need clothes. And Mrs. Souza must live up to the buzz she has been getting for the last 46 hours." Simon said again with the amused look

"What do you mean 'live up'? People don't know who I am yet." I say

"Actually someone has confirmed who you are and now your face is everywhere so going to a public place and not being recognized is out of the question. So you must go shopping. Don't worry you can chose where you want to go. I suggest you get dress and get it over with now before the paparazzi figure out when you guys are staying." Simon said as he looked at his phone.

"Ugh. Fine. You have a point. Why me? Why does bad stuff happen to me?" I say knowing I won't get an answer

"I can drop you girls off at the mall a few blocks from here. My sister and girlfriend shop there, so I am going to assume they have great clothes. I will be outside waiting in the car, come down when you're ready." Simon said as he put the credit care in my palm and closed my fingers around it.

Simon walked out of the room, living me and Rae to our thoughts.

"So I guess we are going shopping then Chloe" Rae said as she stood up and grabbed my bag off the bed and handed it to me.

"Yeah I guess."

"Chloe, if there is any paparazzi, don't say answer any questions about Derek or his career. I say that because I don't think you know anything Derek yet." Simon said

"Great. Perfect. Just flipping perfect." I say

"Oh come on, I don't think Derek will be that bad of a husband. You might actually like him and vice versa. Just give him a chance before you shot him down" Simon pleads.

"Yeah Yeah, I will like him as much as I like Vegas right now." I say as I look around in Simon's nice looking car.

"So on the flight home, Derek and I will give you the background on his life and family and that whole shebang." Simon said as he pulled into an enormous parking lot, encased by multiple stores.

"So here we are. Just give me a call when you guys are ready." Simon said

"Okay, Thanks. See you in a few I guess." I say as I step out of the car

"So which store do you want to go to? Because there is an abundance of stores here." Rae exclaims excitedly

I look around for a store that looks the slightest bit familiar and my eye caught the Hollister, Joyce Leslie, Forever 21, Macy's and Sears stores.

"Let's see what they have in Joyce Leslie." I say as Rae beamed at my suggestion

We started to walk into the store, when I wondered how much money Rae has.

"How much money do you have with you?" I say as we cross the street and enter the store

"I have about $500 with me. I guess all that saving up does really help." Rae says as she picked up a shirt and put it against her chest.

"Yeah I guess." I say as I look around

"Oh come on Chloe. Just accept the gift his is giving you. But I still don't agree with staying with him to avoid being blacklisted" Rae said

"I don't want his gift and Rae, for the last time, I don't really have a choice." I say

"Yeah yeah"

"Well this is cute" Rae said as she held up a shirt that said 'Guess what? I don't care'

"Yeah it is." That's when I felt eyes on my back. Someone was staring at us. Also heard not-so-whispery whispers

"Omg I think that's her. It has to be. She looks exactly like the picture, Cass, Omg it's her."

"It looks like her but I am not sure. I still don't know what he would see in a girl, like Amber Denison looked better with him. I mean if I was lesbian, I would love to tap that. That gorgeous body and squeezable ass deserves someone awesome and sexy; that's not her.

"Cass, it's none of your business. You're just mad because it isn't you."

I turned around to see who was talking, and I see two blonde girls, maybe about 17 years old, sneaking peeks at me and Rae. Great, just fucking great. Now teenage girls are judging because they think Amber Denison would look better with his "touchable ass".

Fucking Derek, fucking up my fucking life.

Then I realized the two girls weren't the only people staring at us. I looked round and a bunch of people were staring at me and Rae who just tried to avoid eye contact with everyone. A woman walked up to me and said "Are you Derek Souza's new wife?"

I froze for a few seconds then realized had to answer her question '

"U-u-uh I-I- yeah I-I-I am. Can I help you with something?"

"I knew it was you from the minute you walked in. Mrs. Souza, please follow me for own safety, it seems that the store is getting pretty crowed due to your husband's fans following you. Is she with you?"

"Yeah she is" I say as I grab Rae's hands and dragged her with me.

The woman led us to a cute little backroom with a mirror and waiting chair, it looked just like the clothing stores in movies.

"Mrs. Souza, I wasn't aware that would be visiting our store today. If had been aware, I would have had an associate direct you to the VIP room." The woman said looking a bit remorseful

Are you kidding me? VIP room? Wow is all I have to say. Just wow.

"Why do you need a VIP room?" Rae asked

"Well fans can get a little crazy sometimes, especially the female fans, they can be very uncontrollable." The woman explained

I sighed, "Well we are about to pay for our stuff anyways. Do you mind checking us out?" I asked

"Of course not, I hope the other customers did not ruin your experience here."

"Oh they did not. I am just a little tired. I have had a long week." I say.

The woman checks us out then I call Simon to let him know that we were ready to be picked up. The phone rang 3 times before it was picked up.

"Hey Simon. Hi. Urm… we are done so do you mind coming to pick us up now?" I said, as I picked up the awkwardness in my voice.

"Actually I am already outside. I kinda figured you weren't the type to spend hours shopping. You and your friend can just come outside" Simon said

"Okay see you in a few seconds." I said as I ended the call

Rae and I walked outside the store to the front door and I was shocked to see what was waiting for us outside. Paparazzi. They were shouting at each other as they tried to get a picture of us from outside the store. So all those movies weren't over exaggerating about the paparazzi that bombard celebrities, oh God. I hate pictures. Now they are about 10 people out there trying to take my picture.

I felt sick to my stomach and I think if we weren't in public I would have thrown up on them.

Rae and I tried to pick our way through the crowd but that didn't work, every time we moved towards an opening in their wall of pictures, another photographer steps in it and completes the blockade. Then I felt a hand grab my arm and I almost screamed, I turned around to see the one and only Derek Souza holding my hand and pulling me out of the crowd. I turned as we left to see the photographers following us, as they took more pictures. I can already see the headlines; 'Souza saves new wife from overbearing paparazzi', 'D.S's new wife is shocked stiff by swarm of paparazzi during an afternoon shopping trip'

_Fucking Souza _

Derek opened the door and Rae and I slipped in. I sunk into the chair in relief. Simon turned around and smiled at me and said "Hey. How was shopping?"

"Great. Just awesome." I say

"Well glad to hear that. You might as well get used to it. And Chloe we have had a slight change of plans. The tournament was moved to this weekend because of some dumb shit going on at the arena. So you and Derek are gonna have to fly back to New York on tomorrow." Simon explained while Derek remained quiet and he kept his eyes on the road as if he was pretending he was alone in the car.

"Wait you're not flying with _us_?" I say in panic because I did not want to be along with Derek. I swear the guy blamed me for _all_ that's happened "No, I am not. Is that a problem?" Simon says as he smirked behind his brother's back

"N-No I-I-It's not." I say

And Simon laughed out loud and every just stared at him like he was nuts. I saw Derek shoot him a look that said _I-am-going-kill-you. _

Then I realized what Simon was laughing at. He was laughing because Derek and I were going to be stuck on a plane together for 5 hours.

_Alone. Together. No other person_

I suddenly felt the need to puke.

Simon saw my face and shook his head and said "Oh come on, Derek isn't that bad to have around. He will protect from all the guys that are going to be hitting on you on the flight. Wait never mind, Derek don't do that, you might hurt someone."

I looked into the rear-view mirror and I caught Derek's eye. I noticed his eyes, those orbs held me there, I couldn't look away. Derek had green eyes that were full of mischief, and life. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Thank god, the light changed to green and he finally looked away. I took a deep breath, those _orbs_, so green, so alive.

"Derek make sure you play catch with Chloe on the flight." Simon said as he looked out the window.

We stared at him, as my face turned as red as Rae's nail polish.

"Oh you guys are disgusting. I meant Derek should tell you everything you need to know about him and his family. Dad and I will meet you guys in your house on Thursday." Simon explained

Then the thought I had been pushing out of my head for the last 46 hours, popped back up.

_Aunt Lauren is going to freak. _

"Ma'am, may I have your ticket?" the lady at the plane entrance said

I handed her the ticket and her eyebrows shot up in recognition of the last name Souza and I sighed.

"You are in the first class flight ma'am. It's that way." I nodded thanks and walked away.

The lady did the same for Derek who didn't seem the least bit interested in the conversation she was nervously trying to make. Derek lead the way as we walked into the first class area, I was shocked by how quiet it was. No noise of people. Babies. People talking on the phone. None.

Derek lead us to our sits and we sat down while a flight attendant quickly made her way to us, to ask if we would like some drinks. She asked me and I asked for just apple juice. Then she turned to Derek and I saw her face. She was excited that it was Derek Souza. She helped herself to checking Derek out, while attempting to gain his attention by crossing her hand under her chest, to emphasize the size of her enormous breasts.

But the funny thing was that Derek seemed oblivious to the show the flight attendance was putting on. When Derek finally gave his damned answer and asked for water, she made sure to make a show of saying "I will be right back with your drinks Mr. Souza" and then as if she just realized I was there she goes " …..And Mrs. Souza". He was charming girls without even trying.

_Fucking Souza. _

"Well welcome to first class" Derek said

"I have been in first class before" I respond icily

"I know that. Daddy loves blowing money on his only daughter." He said with a chuckle

"H-H-How did you know about my dad?" I say

"Do you honestly believe I haven't had a background check done on you?" Derek said, finally looking me in the eye for the first time since we left the house.

Well damn Souza.

I shook my head.

"Okay so let's play catch up so I can sleep" Derek said

"Okay…" I said

"Okay. I am an MMA fighter. World champ. I have 1 sister and 1 brother. I live in Manhattan, NY. My dad's a lawyer. My brother is a graphic producer for our video game company, Telco Inc.-

"Wait, you guys are the owners of Telco?" I asked in shock

"Yup. Simon runs it most of the time because I have a lot of tournaments which you probably have to go to." Derek said as he rubbed his arm feverishly

"I have to go to your tournaments? Why? I have seen you fight, and you are not a very nice person." I say a little too loudly. I watched as a few people turned around to see what was going on. I shrunk back into my very comfortable sit.

Derek smirked and said " Aw thanks. That's a complement coming from you, considering you froze up while the paparazzi raped you with their cameras."

"How is that my fault? It's not my fault that I am not used to having cameras in my face!" I said on the verge of yelling, and once again turning a few heads.

"You might wanna calm your ass down Mrs. Souza before you end up on the news…again. I can already see the headline 'New wife goes ballistic during flight". Ohh I have a better one,' Souza's new wife isn't getting the D, is that why she is yelling on planes?' I can see that one on TMZ." Derek said as he busted into laughter.

And I suddenly began to wonder how many years of jail, I would get for strangling someone. Derek is an A-list asshole. And he can take his D and shove up his-

"Chlo, are you thinking about murdering me?" Derek said ruining my mental plot of his murder.

"No. I don't do that to people." I say while fixing him with a _go-die-in-a-hole _look.

Derek snorted and said "I don't even think you should try. You would probable get flung across the room. And that's if you tried that with Simon. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Aren't you full of shit?" I say, He is pissing me off.

But I need to stay calm I don't need another news article dedicated to me.

Derek just sits there and chuckles, then says" Has anyone ever told you that you are too small to get that angry? It's just weird. I guess big things do come in small packages."

I am done. Just fucking done.

"Derek leave me alone. I am going to sleep. Just wake me up when we get there. If you wake me for anything else, I am going to kick, where the sun does not shine." I say as I turn away from him and close my eyes.

"Goodnight Princess"

Ugh. Someone shoot me now. Please. I don't just do it.

**A/N: This chapter was extremely long. It wasn't supposed to be. But shit happens. But I hope you guys like it. Derek gave Chloe a nickname, its Princess or Chlo. **

**I am doing something new, I don't know if anyone else on fanfic does this but yeah. I am going to be creating outfits that the characters wear, so you can get a good visual of what type of person they are. I will try to keep up with all the characters. You guys tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. REVIEW!**

**So here are the links: **

**Chloe: chloes_outift_on_flight_to/set?id=86045464**

**Derek: outfit-335064&action=undefined**

**If you can click the link, then copy and paste it into the address bar (place where you type in websites). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyyy Babes! Thank you for all the reviews and love, I really appreciate it. I love this story because Derek is just hilarious and Chloe is close to murdering him, and they have been married for less than a week! Lmao, this should be fun! Anyways, since Fanfiction won't let me post links in my stories, I posted links to the outfits on my profile so you guys can check them out there. I don't know if I am going to create all the outfits or if I am going to just link other outfit I have seen. Probably the latter. Oh and I realized there are 2 Ambers in the story, that was an accident but I am going to go with it. One is Chloe's friend and the other is Derek's ex (Amber Denison). **

**If I get a lot more reviews, that might give me the energy to get the chapters out sooner. (Hint Hint) XD**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

_I know this looks bad, but look on the bright side…Never mind there is none._

"Wake up Princess. Flight's over" Derek said as he poked my arm.

What the hell? Did he think I was dead or something? I have been awake for the last hour but I sat there with my eyes closed and my breathing even. Why? I don't want to talk to Derek. I yawned and fluttered my eyes open, and waited a few seconds for my vision to clear up. That's when I see Derek just staring at me with an impatient look. What the hell does he want now?

"Are you done pretending to sleep? Because I am ready to go home, you are welcome to remain on the plane if you want." Derek said as he got up from the chair.

We got on carry-ons and exited the plane then went to go get our other bags. It was really awkward because neither of us said anything to the other. We picked up our bags and I watched as Derek started to walk away, I quickly follow his so I can ask where the hell he thinks he is going.

"Where are you going?" I say weakly, I had actually intended for that to be said in a commanding and demanding tone but jetlag has screwed me over.

"To the car?" He answered with a confused look.

"Oh" I should have guessed that, where else would he be going. We were walked out of the front entrance and I saw a slick black car that was parked on the curb. There was a guy who was dressed as a chauffeur standing in front of it, like he was guarding it. We walked up to the guy and Derek took a paper out of his pocket and gave it to the chauffer.

"Souza?" the guy asked as he handed Derek car keys

"Yup. Thanks for waiting" Derek said as he slipped a $20 into the guy's hand and the guy gave a little bow and walked off.

"This is yours?" I asked as Derek unlocked the car.

"No princess, it's not. I am high jacking it, and that guy was dumb enough to give me the keys and I was dumb enough to tell him my name" He responded as he opened the trunk.

I sigh, "Can you answer a question without being sarcastic?"

"Nope, I can't. Now are you coming or are you going to continue contemplating my murder?" He asked as he picked up my suit case.

We got in the car and Derek started the engine, it silently got ready to be driven by this manic. I looked at Derek as he maneuvered his way out of the airport and on to the high way.

"How long till we get there?" I asked, and hoped he would answer without being a dickwad.

"Aw, the little princess gets car sick, doesn't she? The ride is a solid 60 minutes, so sit back and be quiet"

Of course, he answers like that. This is going to be a long car ride.

We walked into the house and my mouth fell open in awe. The house is beautiful and huge. It wasn't at all what I expected Derek's house would look like. I expected a house filled with equipment of torture that he uses on people after he reconstructs their face with his fists.

Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration since Derek is human…ish.

"There are 6 bedrooms excluding the master room, which is mine. You can use whichever one of the six, they are all furnished. Or maybe be I should make you sleep in the master with me" Derek said as he smirked and put my suitcase beside me.

"In your dreams Souza" I say then look away quickly so he won't see my face become a tomato.

"Fine then chose a room. And well this is my house, the rest is self-explanatory. Or do you need me to break it down?" Derek asked

"Whatever. I need to take shower so I am not going to be bothering you as long as you don't bother me" I say as I pick up the handle of my suitcase.

"May I join you?" Derek asked as he shot me a creepy smile

"You are disgusting." I say as I grabbed my stuff and started up the stairs. Now I was scared because I am a clumsy person, I can usually find something to trip on when I am on the ground. But now I am on the stairs, I prayed I didn't fall down the stairs as I reached the last stair and took a deep breath. I had bigger problems than Derek right now.

I had to tell aunt Laurent, she thinks I am flying back from Vegas today. I had to call her and tell her before she finds out on her own because then it would be much worse than if I told her.

The shower felt great and it eased my nerves about telling aunt Laurent about getting married to that dipshit down stairs. I opened my suit case, and I took out a black tank top, blue shorts, and black _All-star_ chucks. I put my clothes on and put my strawberry blonde hair in a tight bun. I looked at my wedding ring, and grabbed it and shoved it on my finger. I grabbed my phone and sat down on the bed. I dialed my aunt's number and it wrung 3 times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Lauren? It's Chloe"

"Oh Chloe, Hi sweetie. How are you? Did you have fun in Vegas?"

"U-uh yeah. I need to talk to you about something but how are you?"

_That fun came back to bite me in the ass _

"Sweetie I am great. I helped deliver a baby to a teenage girl this morning. The children on this generation need to be careful what they do, if they know they can't handle themselves in case they get drunk, they shouldn't put themselves in that situation. Anyways, sweetie what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh-Aunt Lauren, please don't be mad at me. It was an accident. I don't know how it happened but it did. And now I can't get out of it or I will be black-listed from Hollywood forever. And I would hurt his tournament. I am so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." I gushed

"Chloe slow down! What happened exactly? Are you hurt? Are you pregnant? Did you get kidnapped?"

'What?! No! That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I-I a-a-a-am m-m-mar-rried" I stuttered

Silent. She didn't say anything at all.

"You're married? As in marriage? As in wedding?" My aunt sputtered out

"Yes." I say quietly

"What the hell?! How the hell did that happen Chloe? Was this Rae's idea? Chloe why?"

"I am sorry. It was an accident. Please don't be mad"

"Who is he?" She says quietly, probably boiling inside

"Derek Souza. He is an MMA fighter. He is really successful and Aunt Lauren everything is going to be fine."

_He is also an asshole, douche bag, arrogant, pain-in-ass, and the list goes on. _

"That makes it better Chloe?" my aunt yelled

"No, it doesn't. And I am so sorry." I begged

"Where are you right now?" She said as she tried to calm herself

"His house..."I pulled the phone away from my ear as I heard her scream

"HIS HOUSE! Chloe, what the hell? You need to file for divorce; you are too young and immature for this." She screamed

"Aunt Lauren, what do you mean 'I am too immature for this'? I am 21 years old! I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to take care of me. And I expected you of all people to put some trust in me. I made a mistake and I will fix it. And that hurts for you to think I am still a little 15 year old girl."

"Chloe—I—"

"Yeah that's what I thought." I hung up the phone and I am pissed. What's everyone's problem? I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to watch me. She said the same exact thing Dad said when I wanted to dorm in college. They both wanted me to stay home because according to them, I was fragile like glass Chloe who couldn't do shit for herself.

I am not the same fragile girl I was when I was 15, I can fend for myself. Everyone needs to leave me alone. I cried myself to sleep that night and I dreamt about my mom. God I miss her.

"Oh the princess can cook" Derek said from behind me.

I have decided that the best way to deal with Derek the asshole is to ignore him and maybe, just maybe, with the help of God he will go away. Then suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist in the way a guy wraps his arm around a girl in the kitchen in the movies. And I screamed and jumped away, just to see Derek laughing his ass off.

"You asshole! What is your problem?!" I screamed as I put my hand on my heart in a failed attempt to calm my heart beat.

"Oh nothing. You are extremely skittish. Maybe you should see a psychologist about that." He said still laughing

I grabbed a table rag and threw it at him. Guess what happened? He ducked the rag and chuckled. He walked over to the eggs I had made and placed on the table and picked up a fork and started eating my eggs.

"Hey! That's mine! Make your own damn eggs. God! You have some serious issues, you need to deal with." I yelled. He just chuckled and continued eating my delicious eggs and Bacon. I turn my back on him and I start to make more eggs for myself, this time. Then I remembered what Simon had said about his tournament being this weekend so I decided to ask the douche whose face he will be using as a canvas.

"Who are you fighting for your tournament?" I ask as I sit across the table from Derek as he made a face at me.

"Why do you care princess?" Derek said as he reached for my bacon and I slapped his hands away from my food, and he shot me a puppy dog face with his big beautiful orbs. I roll my eyes at him.

"I care because I don't want to get black-listed from Hollywood and I need to know information about you so if I am attacked with ridiculously questions from paparazzi or your crazy fan girls." I say as I forked some eggs into my mouth.

"For the first round I am fighting, Ramon Ramirez. And the next rounds depend on who wins their first rounds. But since I am me, I expect to go to the final round." Derek said as he drank my orange juice.

"Oh. Well, have fun with that." I say as I take a bite of my bacon

"Well you will be having fun with me because if we are going to make the press believe this, you need to be at the tournament." Derek said as he finished his eggs.

"What?! Why? I don't want to watch you forceful give someone a facial reconstruction surgery." I say a bit whiny, Derek was making me tired with all his crap. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Too bad princess." He said as he got up from the chair and wiped his mouth with a paper towel. I looked at him as he got in the most graceful way. Derek was muscular, very muscular. Solid build; bulging biceps and a very nice back. Oh my, its suddenly hot in here, I think as I fan myself. Ohh my, that ass is…Oh God what am I doing? Am I really checking Derek out? Oh god.

"What are you staring at princess? Like what you see?" Derek asked as he smirked at me, I realized he was very aware of what I had been staring at, I turned red and looked away and I huffed at him.

"You wish Souza" I say as I get up to pick the dirt dishes from the table. He laughed and watched me put the dishes into the sink.

"How do you clean this house? It's huge. Wait a second, you probably have a maid" I continued as I shook my head disapprovingly. I might have grown up with a pretty well off dad and an overbearing aunt but that didn't mean that I wasn't taught to clean and take care of my own home.

"I don't have a maid." Derek said defensively

The house bell rung very loudly and Derek and I went to get the door. And when we opened it, there were three women standing there.

"Oh hello sir. We are here for you weekly appointment" the middle one says

"Oh come on in. I completely forgot that you guys were coming today." Derek said as he shifted me away from the door. The women walked into the house and split up to the respective places to clean.

"I thought you said you didn't have maids" I said accusatorily.

"I don't have a maid. I have 3 _maids"_ he says as he jogged up the stairs.

"You're an idiot!" I yell as I start to walk up the stairs. The stairs felt like they took forever, Derek was waiting impatiently at the top. Those green eyes…..What am I doing?!

"I will tell Simon to give you your tickets to the tournament. Oh what the hell do you do for work?" Derek said ignoring my insult.

"Well I work at a restaurant at the moment but I am my vacation. Also I am aspiring to become a director and screenwriter and that's no easy task." I say, waiting for the judgmental look everyone gives me when I tell them I want to work in Hollywood. I don't get a judgmental but just one of curiosity. What was with him? Sometimes he is a douche bag and other times he is nice-ish.

"Well that's nice I guess. What are you going to do all day?" He continued

"I have to call my friends and tell them I am back and oh yeah tell them that I got married in the course of one weekend."

"Oh Okay? Well I have training till about 6 pm so ha! You can't murder me today princess." He said with his eyes glowing with amusement.

"Oh I decided I don't need to kill you in order to torture you. I have decided that I am going to redo the décor in this house and make it fit for a _married_ man." I say with a devious look on my face. And I looked at the look of horror on Derek's face and I burst into laughter. I had finally found his weakness his precious house. Ha!

"You wouldn't." he says

"Wanna bet?" I say as I wave _his _credit card in the air. Derek looked at me and rolled his eyes and walked away. Ha! Finally

Score board: Chloe 1 Derek 3. I am gonna make my comeback better than Britney Spears.

"Chloe I can't believe you did that! I mean I would expect this from Melissa but not you!" Amber exclaimed

'Chlo, I am hurt, we never even met him and you married him. And you didn't even invite us!" Melissa said in outrage

"Guys I told you it was a spur of the moment thing; he asked right then and there and it just happened." I say knowing I was lying to my friends. I hate lying. I had no choice but to lie to them, only a hand full of people knows that I and Derek's marriage was a complete accident. If everyone knew, Derek and I are both screwed. Especially me.

"Okay I can't take it anymore! Chloe, Amber and I have seen you face and pictures of you all over the celebrity news channels. I can't believe you married Derek Souza! How did you guys meet? And why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend who is smoking hot." Melissa gushed

"You guys knew and you didn't call to ask me what's going on?" I say a little hurt that they didn't ask for my side of the story.

"Well we assumed you would tell us when you felt ready, since I know you are feeling really guilty." Amber says reassuringly

"Well we need details! Tell us everything!" Melissa squealed

"Well it was in Vegas and He surprised me by telling me he was there. He just called me up and said I am in Vegas, lets hangout and stuff" I say, knowing I didn't sound the least bit believable or convincing.

"Oh Well. You married a gorgeous man! Wait, how did your aunt react when you told her? Or have you told her yet?" Amber said as her eyes narrowed at the last part. Amber agreed with my aunt's overbearing attitude, saying she only doesn't it because she doesn't want to see me get hurt.

"I told her and she went ballistic" I say without adding the part where I yelled at her for assuming that I couldn't take care of myself.

"Well you can tell us in the details later in a more private place." Melissa said as she looked around for what I supposed is paparazzi. I pray and hope they don't show up, Derek isn't here to save me from their vicious cameras.

"When are we going to get to meet your sexy husband?" Melissa continued

I roll my eyes; I completely forgot that Melissa was obsessed with Derek. I am sure Derek would like to meet on of his many fans.

"I don't know. He is really busy right now; he has a tournament and all this other stuff coming up." I say as I tried to come up with a valid excuse about why they can't meet Derek. I got nothing. Great.

"Ohh! Idea! We could come to his tournament if he could get us some tickets" Melissa said excitedly.

"Omigosh! You guys will never guess who is going crazy right now." Amber said as she laughed

"Who?" Melissa and I asked at the same time

"Amber Denison. She is going ballistic on her twitter feed. Like she just post like 2 hours ago, 'He will be mine forever, married or not.'" I froze at the sound of the woman's name, I knew who she was of course, she was a model who dated Derek off and on because she is a nutcase, and at least that's what Rae told me.

Ugh great, just what I need. I needed to have competition with a model. Just fucking perfect.

"Looks like you have competition Chloe. You can't let her subtly diss you and your hubs like that." Melissa said

"I don't really care about her and her opinions. I didn't even know who she was till this whole thing came up." I lied.

"Chloe you have to activate your twitter like now." Melissa squealed as her fingers flew across her IPhone

"Like why?" I mocked

She rolls her eyes and says "Well because you're trending!" She screamed

"What?! How?!" I say as I match Melissa's scream except mine was of horror not joy and amusement.

"Look" Melissa said as she shoved her phone in my face.

I read:

#MrsSouza #SouzaHasBeenCuffed #WhoIsMysteryGirl #AmberIsNotMrsSouza #ChloeSouza

Omigosh! It's only been 96 hours and I am trending. Derek is so dead!

"Chloe are you okay? You look a little green." Amber said worried. I look up and I start to see that people are staring at me and the girls. Shit. I looked around and knew that it would only take a phone call for the press to know I am here. I need to leave.

"Guys I need to l-l-leave before this place gets crowed and you know p-p-people get c-c-crazy." I say nervously as I get off my chair and put some money on the table. Melissa and Amber shared a weird look.

"Oh well I guess you're too cool to hang out with us now. I see how it is." Amber said quietly

"Guys, you know it's not like that. It's just that things can get crazy and Derek isn't here to save me from the press. Again" I blurted out. I looked at Amber and realized she was kidding.

"It's okay Chloe. I was just kidding. Maybe it is time you go home and go make dinner for your busy bee husband. Maybe let him taps that ass." Amber said jokingly.

"Whatever. Bye guys, sorry again for having to leave early." I say as I hugged them both.

"Don't forget the tickets Chloe!" Melissa yelled as I sped out of the restaurant.

Now I have a list of problems that cannot be solved without Derek.

I walked into the kitchen to get a snack and a little break away from Derek's little family. Honestly they were all really nice except Derek and his sister, Tori. They wouldn't stop bickering; Tori made snide comments about his choice of a wife and he made comments about how she should start adopting cats because that's the only living thing willing to tolerate her bitchy-ness. Then there was Liz or Eliza, Simon's girlfriend, and she was just a ray of sun shine in the darkness. She was happy, perky and lovable. I brought back some food and juice for everyone, because the way they are all going at the food, I don't think they realize how much they are eating. Not that it would matter for Tori or Liz, they have bodies of perfection while I have this.

"Derek, did you hear about what your crazy ex-girlfriend is doing on twitter?" Tori said as she picked up a cracker.

'I don't really care. And unlike you, I have a life outside social networking sites." Derek countered

"What has she been doing?" Kit asked

"Well she has been twitting about how Derek is hers, married or not" Liz answered

"Really? Crap. Derek you are making getting you good press extremely difficult." Kit said a little angry

"Yeah sorry about that." Derek said, though he didn't seem really sorry.

"Hey sister-in-law, Amber dissed you on twitter yesterday, what you gonna do about it? I mean come you are trending." Tori said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Dissing Amber is going to start unnecessary bullshit." Derek said

"Yeah but we can't keep her in a tight circle of just us, the press will smell the fear from across the world." Simon countered

"Chloe, everyone who is a fan of Derek wants to meet you. And you need to start answering the questions everyone is asking or they are going to think we are keeping you locked up." Kit said as he took a sip of his glass of water.

"I am not saying that you have to start doing interviews, but we need a way to feed your new fans information." Kit continued.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about she uses twitter? You can post cute pictures of each other which increases proof of your marriage, and stuff. Chloe do you have a twitter accountant?" Liz says excitedly

"U-uh-yeah but I hardly get on it." I say quietly remembering that Melissa and Amber had said something about that, oh yeah I need to remember to ask the person that I married while I was intoxicated, also know as the other word (**husband**) for tickets.

"Well here sign into right now, and we'll go from there." Liz said as she passed me Derek's Ipad.

I signed and I remembered that I had like 5 followers tops, and I looked into my account and the number of followers had increase by 5000 people. Holy shit. I hand the Ipad back to Liz.

"Ohh Great, its seems people have caught the drift that there is a Chloe Saunders out there. Okay lets change you name to _Chloe Saunders-Souza._" Liz said as her hands flew across the screen, typing.

Chloe Saunders-Souza. My new name.

"Now all we need to get the press's attention that you are one and only Mrs Souza is a cute and cuddly picture of you and Derek." Liz said as she smiled.

Oh holy hell. Shit. I looked around and everyone including Tori seem to agree, though it might have something to do with the evil smile on her face but who knows.

"Let me direct this photoshoot!" Tori yelled

God no. Please God no. I am an idiot for getting drunken.

"It will be your first of many Mrs Souza" Tori added with devious look.

"Okay Tori, Direct! Make them look gorgeous." Liz said with an Italian accent

"Okay. Chloe come sit on Derek's lap. And Derek put your arm around her waists when she sits down." Tori said as she clapped with enjoyment.

I have decided that I do not like Tori anymore.

"Why? Why can't I sit on the couch? He is not a couch." I whined

"Sit" Tori ordered

I obeyed with the hope that the faster I get it over with, the faster I can go hide in my room. I felt Derek's hand slip around my waist and I shivered a little.

"Great now, Chloe relax into Derek's shoulder. And look up at his face." Liz added

"Hey! Who's directing here?!" Tori protested

"Sorry! Sorry, Do your thing mama Tori" Liz teased

"Okay Liz, ready to take the picture?" Tori asked while trying not to giggle. Why the hell was she giggling? I don't like this.

"Ohhh WAIT! I have another great idea. Big brother would you kiss your wife for the picture? On the lips" Tori said with a devilish grin.

"WHAT?! He doesn't need to do that!" I half screamed

"Yeah he does. Now sit down and shut the hell up. And Come on Derek. Just one big fat smooch." Tori teased

I looked at for support, I got none. He just stared at me and Tori uninterestedly. Oh come on, the one time need Derek's sarcastic mouth, he decided not to talk. Dickweed. Great Derek was going to kiss me. Just fucking great.

"Chloe look into Derek's eyes—

I felt Derek lips brush mine, the kiss only lasted a second but it was weird. My stomach did a little flip from nervousness. I looked up at Derek again, at first he look completely blank then he smirked at me and licked his lips and I could probably guess what he is thinking.

"Aww, you guys are too cute!" Liz squealed

I blush and turn red, "Did you get the picture or not?" I say

"Yes and I just posted it on your account. Welcome to the life of popularity Chloe, it is gonna be fun" Liz said excitedly

No its not. Stupid Derek, and stupid Twitter.

A/N: Hey So what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review babes and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Babes! I love you guys! So what about we try for over 50 reviews? That will make me feel bad enough to start writing chapter 5 earlier. Oh and Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make me smile from ear to ear. Keep Reviewing and enjoy. Also check out the outfits on my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP but I own this change of plot because this is AU/AH.**

**~Line Break~**

_"Well he is going to need medical assistance to fix his face"_

"Chloe?" Hey wake up" a voice said, interrupting my beautiful dream.

"Ugh! I am going to kick her if she doesn't wake up. Wait better yet! Derek! Your wife doesn't want to wake up! Maybe you should come kiss her awake. I bet she would love that" said a familiar voice.

I roll over, hoping that the people trying to wake me up would get the hint and go away. I just wanted to continue my dream and sleep. Is that too much to ask?

"Liz, I am going to kick her in 10 seconds if she doesn't wake up." The slightly annoyed voiced said while hovering over my extremely annoyed body.

"Tori, that's mean. I think she would prefer to be tickled awake." The other voice countered

Are they seriously arguing over the method that they should use to destroy my happy place? Oh come on. Just go away and let me sleep. Then I decided to cut their argument short by opening one eye. And of course I see that it was Liz and Tori who were attempting to wake me up for some unknown reason. They better have a legit reason.

"Hey! You're awake! Finally" Liz exclaimed excitedly

"Huh? Yeah. What are you guys doing here? It's -"I turn around and look at my alarm, just to see that it was 10 am in the morning. "- 10 in the morning" I continued

"Well, we taught you might not know how to dress for Derek's match, so we came over bright and early to help since everyone is going to be looking out for Mrs Souza." Liz said

"His thing is today?" I said, shocked

Liz laughed and Tori rolled her eyes at my incompetent memory. "Yes. It is." Liz finally said

"Okay everyone is down stairs eating breakfast. How about you go take a shower, put on some sweats and come down. Eat breakfast then we can get to the clothing stuff." Liz continued

I nodded and started to get up as Tori and Liz exited my room, while Tori made so comment about how I better have good taste because marrying Derek proved otherwise.

**~Line Break~**

"Derek if you touch my bacon, I will chop off your fingers!" I heard Tori yell as I descended from the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see the Derek, Tori, Simon, Liz, and Kit sitting all around the kitchen eating completely different things.

"Morning" Simon said as he shot me a cheeky smile.

"Morning" I replied with a little smile back

"Oh just ignore the rest of us, including your husband" Tori said rudely

"I wasn't ignoring you or anyone. I was responding to Simon's greeting" I said bleakly, walking over to get some cereal and milk.

"Whatever. Call me when you're ready for your makeover" She said as she walked out of the kitchen with a bagel in her hand.

Makeover? They are supposed to be helping dress up for Derek's match. Speaking of Derek.

"Okay. My friends Amber and Melissa are going to be there too" I say as I put the last spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Chloe, are you ready now? You are taking too long. Give Derek a smooch for good luck and come on." Liz said excitedly

I look at Simon with a confused look on my face.

"You have to meet us there because I am not going to wait for you guys to pick your clothing and etc." Derek said as he ate the last piece of bacon.

"Oh. When does your fight start?" I asked Derek without looking him straight in the eye. I refuse to look at Derek because every time I do, I think of him kissing my lips, wrapping his hand around my waist.

"Starts at 3 but I need to be there by 1 because there a whole lotta crap I have to sign for." Derek answered without looking at me.

"Oh and here" Derek said as he put a rectangle box in front of me.

"That's yours." He continued

"What is it?" I asked a little scared that he was trying to kill me or more probably squirt me with some unknown liquid.

"Why don't you try opening it?" Derek retorted

I open the rectangle box and I looked at the thing inside and I am looking straight at an Apple Ipad. I look at Derek with confusion, why did he decide to buy me and Ipad? I am still going to torture him.

"So you can quit hugging mine. And Liz and Tori think you need to be able to feed your vicious fans information. So have fun" Derek said with a smirk on his face. Why was he smirking?

"Thank you." I say as I pick up the Ipad and turn it on. And I try not to get too excited

"Everything is already loaded on there and it's ready to use." Simon added cheerfully

"Chloe!" Tori and Liz yelled in unison from the living room.

"Well I have to go I guess. See you at your match" I say as I get up from the chair and put my plate into the sink.

"Yup. See you then." Derek responded

~Line Break~

"Okay, Chloe, first things first you have to choose your hair style." Liz said as grabbed my new Ipad.

"I am going to show you the hair styles me and Tori narrowed it down to. Then you can choose which ever you want. I am trying to give you a little bit of say over your outfit for today." She continued

I looked at Tori and saw that she was empting out a little suit case of supplies. Everything from hair dryers, to combs and brushes, to a giant bag of makeup, a case of nail polish, hair curlers, straighteners, and a bag that seemed to be filled with mislanccous things like cotton swabs and cotton balls.

"What is all that for? I don't need a makeover; I know how to dress myself." I say while I felt my mouth pushed to a pout.

"We aren't saying you can't dress yourself, we have seen you dress and you have a pretty good taste in clothes. Also it could be a way for all of us to bond as sisters. But we thought you might not know what to wear to the match so we decided to help, and we don't do things half way." Liz said as she handed me back my Ipad.

"So just chose the hair you want, and close your eyes and relax and trust us." I looked at her doubtfully

"Well at least me" she added

"Yes, trust us." Tori said as she rubbed her hand in way she probably thinks is menacingly evil. I thought otherwise.

I swallowed hard and nodded as Liz smiled her big bright Lizzy smile at me. I close my eyes and relax into the chair. I didn't want to sit here, I would start to think about things I have been trying to ignore for a while now, like Aunt Lauren and my dad who I haven't told that I am married. But I know that he probably already knows but he hasn't called me yet so maybe he doesn't.

"Go to your happy place. We'll be done before you know it." Liz cooed into my ear

"Wait, am I going to heels?" I ask nervously. I have worn heels before, tons of times but I can be a huge clutz sometimes. I can trip on air, which is not good when wearing heels.

"No…" Liz said, "You're wearing sneakers" she added

"Who wears heels to an MMA fight? You're not that popular sister-in-law." Tori said as she stripped of her jacket.

I close my eyes again and pray that Liz doesn't let Tori screw with me. Again.

~Line Break~

"Okay Chloe, you can open your eyes now." Liz said for the 6rd time in the last 3 hours. Napped and woke again then went back to sleep while they both worked around me. At one point, I hear d Tori arguing with Liz about which varsity jacket goes with the top they picked out. Each time they picked an outfit complete with shoes and accessories, they woke me and made me wear it to see how it looks on me and if I liked it or not. They both also didn't like some of the outfits after I put them on, Tori making comments like "That's so not for her. No, no. Try the halter one. Let's hope one of these outfits look half decent. Though I bet I would look smoking in all of them." So far the outfits have either been too explosive which elevates my self-consciousness and I felt like I looked like a twig in them or they were to flashy for the event we were going to.

I opened my eyes to see myself in tan skinnies, a white cropped tank top with a black and white varsity jacket paired with black sneakers. I looked at the mirror Liz handed me and saw my hair and my wedding ring. I liked the outfit.

"Well do you like it?" Liz asked from behind me

"Yes I do, a lot actually." I said as I spun around to see the whole outfit.

"Well great, now give me and Tori 5 minutes to change into our clothes and we will be on our way." Liz said as she grabbed Tori and they bounced into the bathroom. 5 minutes later, they both bounced out of the bathroom in their outfits. Tori came out in blue shorts with a black tank top and a blazer, paired with gray boots. Liz came out in black shorts and a blue bralet top, topped with a blue jean jacket and blue chucks.

Wow. They looked awesome and I probably look like a stick in pants next to them.

"Chloe, you look sports chic and sexy at the same time." Liz said excitedly

"Thanks" I say as I blush at the thought of me being sexy.

"Well if you two are done complimenting each other, and totally ignoring the hot stuff that I am, I would like to get going to my brother and your husband's match." Tori said, finally speaking for the first time in a while.

**~Line break~**

Tori was driving since she insisted, Liz and I decided to avoid the argument and just let her have her way. We drove for about 45 minutes, in that time Liz and Tori interrogated me. Mostly Tori, honestly, I think even though Tori pretends to hate her brother, she loves him more than she is willing to admit. She obviously care about who he married and woke up to in the morning. Tori asked me what I do for a living and I noticed that she didn't roll her eyes when I said I was currently a waiter. Eventually we arrived at the place, and we could see lines of people trying to get in. I saw Liz reach into her bag and hand me a pass, hooked to a neck chain.

"What's this?" I ask curiously

"Back stage pass, you need it to be back stage at any time during the day. Oh and Chloe when we get in there and you see Derek try to be a little affectionate because only our family knows about the marriage thing. Okay? So it's gonna look weird if you're supposed to love him and all yet you show zero public display of affection. " Liz explained. "Wasn't the picture enough public display of affection?" I whined. "Anyone can fake a kiss and take a picture." Tori said as she winked at me. Oh god, I suddenly realized why Tori has been almost completely silent all day. She was anticipating torturing me with Derek and vice versa. "You don't have to kiss him on the lips. Again." Liz explained "Just maybe a kiss on the cheek or an affectionate hug." She continued. This is going to be great, just awesome. Stupid Vegas.

Tori pulled in a parking lot and pulled into a spot that had a reserved sign on the floor. I looked at the crowds of people only to realize that we have to go through the crowds of people standing at the door and giving their tickets. I looked at Liz and Tori as we exited the car. I followed them as they walked over to the ticket booth and entrance. I lagged behind because I am seriously nervous. I don't know what to expect, they could be paparazzi here again. Simon and Kit told me that they would be an exceptional amount here today because of me. Liz slowed her walking and put her arm around me and said, "Chloe, don't be nervous. The press isn't stupid enough to touch you and you have us to protect you. They are all just overly curious. Not that I blame them, no one really thought Derek would ever get married. Like ever. It was out of the blue so they all want the first picture of Mrs. Souza at her husband's match."

We walked past the crowd of people and headed straight for the entrance that was laced with entrance workers and cops. As we walked past, we heard a lot of yelling. I am pretty show, I heard someone say "Omigosh, it's her! I told you she would come. Now you owe 5 bucks douche." I quickened my pace and when we reached the entrance, we showed the guy our pass and he motioned for us to go in. As we walked in, the noise died down a little. We turned the corner and we facing a black door with a huge guy standing in front of it in a protective way. Who the hell was he? He better not be a body guard. Derek is the last person who needs a body guard, I mean come on, he rearranges people's face for a living.

The guard saw Tori and opened the door that had the letters "Souza" on it for her. He looked at me and nodded for me to head in. We walked into the room, that I am assuming is a dressing room, and it was awesome. It had a huge table that had all sorts of food on it; from healthy to the ones that will help increase your chances of developing diabetes which Derek doesn't eat.

"Chloe!"

I turned around to see Simon waving at me like a mad man from across the room on secular couch that faced the TV. I laughed and answered "Hi Simon".

I walked over to where he was sitting and saw that Liz had already pounced on his lap. I looked around and there was no sign of Derek anywhere.

"Welcome to the Souza pre-match cave." Simon said proudly

"Thanks. It's very cavey. Urm…where's Derek?" I ask, since I supposed to be all cutesy, I might as know where the evil bastard is hiding.

"Oh. He is getting dressed and talking to Dad and Andrew." Simon answered as he poked Liz waist and Liz jumps and punches his arm. It looked like it hurt based on the look on Simon's face.

"Who's Andrew?" I asked as I grab a snickers bar from the table and walked over to sit down.

"Oh that's Derek's coach. Well actually the head coach. He has different coaches for each fighting style." Simon answered

"Oh" I answer, because I didn't know what else to say. So now I know more about Derek, he is a constructional worker who uses people's face instead of the ground, and he has multiple coaches who teach him how to do it well. Just great.

A door I hadn't noticed before opened and out came Derek with no shirt on. Like zero. None. All he had on were shorts and sneakers. He had the gloves tied together and swung over his shoulder. I look –stare- at him till he notices me. He just gives me a little smile; a huge smirk erased that cute little smile. Then I realized what he was smirking at. He must have been told about the public display of affection thing, and now he was wanting for me to initiate it. Why me? He is already standing.

Why are you arguing with yourself? He can't ready your mind idiot.

I know! I looked at Liz and she gave me a nod. I sighed, got up and walked over to Derek. I realized that I needed to make this believable so I put my hand around his neck and hugged him; I felt his hands slip around my waist and lift me off the ground. I smiled a little at that. I kept hugging him and I whispered quickly "I dislike you in ways you will never understand." Into the crook of his neck, knowing he would hear me.

"Really? Your obvious staring would prove otherwise princess" He whispered back

"Hey princess" Derek said louder, as he put me back down on my foot.

"Hi. Der-bear" I say, still keeping my hands on his shoulder. I am going make this unbearably cute and embarrassing for him.

"No nicknames. I thought we agreed on that." He said as he let go off my waist.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say with a smirk

Derek just rolls his eyes at me. Then he looks at the man who came out of the door after he did, "Chloe meet Andrew. Andrew, this is Chloe. My uh-uh wife." He said, while sounding unsure at the end of his sentence.

Andrew extended his hand at me, and took mine in his, "Nice to finally meet you." He said.

Everyone got up and grabbed some food from the table. I am assuming there are getting snack for the match.

"Give your husband a kiss good luck and you guys have got to go take you seats. The match starts in 5 minutes and we need to be stationed." Andrew said as he put his hands on Derek's shoulder. I picked up my cross body bag from the couch and just stared at the big fat smirk on Derek's face. I sighed and walked up to him, kissed two of my fingers and pressed it to his lips. Ha! I outsmarted the smart-ass.

"What kind of kiss is that?" Derek said against my fingers.

"Shush. It's called a butterfly kiss." I lied smoothly

'Oh come on. Don't be shy Chloe. You guys have done much worse. So just kiss him and lets go." Simon said as he elbowed Liz knowingly. I sighed, this wasn't fair, and Derek doesn't want to kiss me anymore than I want to kiss him.

"I think we should go to our seats, Derek can kiss me later when he finishes his match." I said quickly in panic of having to kiss Derek. Again. Without intoxication.

Derek laughed and waved us away. We left the room and made our way to our premium sits. As I walked towards my seat, I saw a familiar red head sitting next to a girl with jet black hair. As I walked towards the sit that was supposed to be for Amber and Melissa, Amber turned around and screamed my name "Chloe!" I flinched at how easily the stadium carried and echoed her voice. Tori, Liz, and Simon sat down next to me as I greeted Amber and Melissa.

"Dude, our tickets are awesome. Thanks Chloe and thank your hubs for us." Melissa said excitedly

I laughed, and replied "I am glad you like them. And I will remember to thank him for you."

As the stadium started to get filled with people, an announcer said "Welcome MMA fans to round one of the New York state MMA tournaments." And the crowd went wild; I looked around saw kids, adults, and old people. I saw people holding posters and going crazy.

"In the red corner is Ramon Ramirez!" The announcer said into his enormous mike

Out came Ramon Ramirez, pouncing up and down as he made his way to his corner with his crew trailing right behind me. Ramon walked over to his cornered turned around flexed his muscles and waved at his fans who were cheering very loudly. I looked at Tori who just rolled her eyes at Ramon and said "Derek is going to beat the crap out of that not-so-pretty face of his."

"In the blue corner, our current champion Derek Souza! " The announcer said once again

And out came the lovely person that I married under the influence of alcohol. Unlike Ramon who came out, and his enormous ego was oozing off him, Derek was calm and he just walked to his blue corner and took off his shirt. I looked at Melissa and she was ogling him, and she was making it too obvious.

"That boy is so toned. Did it get hotter in here?" I heard from behind me. I was afraid to turn around but whoever it was didn't sound like someone our age.

"Now it is time for the fight you have all been waiting for. Good luck to both fighters! Now Lets Rumble!"

Derek and Ramon walked to the center of the ring, both stopped and touched gloves. And then the referee touched both their shoulders and moved back, started walking around the ring, and staring at each fighter intently. Derek and Ramon started walking around each other in circles; Ramon had a big fat smirk on his face that I know Derek is going to wipe off in a few seconds.

Ramon threw the first punch at Derek, which he ducked quickly but he didn't counter attack. However, I could imagine him giving Ramon a smart ass smirk. Ramon took a little step forward, Derek stepped back. Ramon threw another punch but this time he connected with Derek's shoulder, Derek didn't even flinch. Ramon attempted a roundhouse kick, in which he tried to kick Derek in the head. However Derek must have figured that out because he ducked and responded with a punch to Ramon's jaw. Ramon staggered back, touched his mouth and shot Derek an angry look, and then he tried to knee Derek in the face. In my opinion that was a stupid move since Derek just threw him off and Ramon landed on his back. Derek got down and started to pound Ramon. I kinda feel bad for Ramon, the force that Derek put behind the punches were visible, and you could feel the waves wash off Ramon's face. After about 15 seconds of facial reconstruction, Ramon finally threw Derek off him. Ramon got up and started to bounce towards Derek, who tried to upper cut Ramon but Ramon ducked it. Instead he threw a punch that connected with Derek chest, and I watched the person I am supposed to be married to stagger back in pain, I cringed inward.

That's going to leave a mark.

However, Derek recovers quickly and responded with punching Ramon square in the gut. Ramon doubles over in the pain and Derek gets down and starts round two of repeatedly punching Ramon in the head till the referee came over and pushed Derek away. Derek walked away and did a little bounce up and down. Ramon got up and tackled Derek to the ground, and started to punch Derek in the face. Derek covered his face with his arms, and threw Ramon off him. Then Derek and Ramon both recovered, but Ramon took advantage of that moment and punched Derek in the chest again. Repeatedly, after about 3 punches Derek got up did a full round house kick that landed straight on Ramon's nose and Ramon flew back in to the wall of the ring. Derek got up and ran over to Ramon and slammed Ramon's face into his knee and I flinched at the force Derek put behind the slam. Ramon's face started to bleed at the slam, Derek took the opportunity to throw about 5 combos to Ramon's abdomen. Then Derek did a back flip and kicked Ramon is the chest.

I watched Ramon fall to the ground, and then I realized that he passed out on the ground. The referee came over and started to count, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! Count out!" and the crowd went wild, I looked from side to side people were jumping up and down screaming Souza. The referee walked over to Derek and raised his hands up and said "The match goes to Souza!"

The match was over, Derek and his crew went to the dressing. And we were going to meet them there. We went in the dressing room and Derek was all changed. I looked at him and he caught my eye and winked at me, which lead me to roll my eyes because I knew he had to be hurt, even if it isn't much, but he took a lot of punches to the chest.

"Great match bro. Ramon was out like a light." Simon said as he patted Derek's back.

"Thanks, it took longer than I anticipated. He put up a good fight, but his flying kicks were useless." Derek said as he rubbed his chest, the spot Ramon had punched repeatedly.

"Congrats on your win Derek" Liz said as she wrapped her arms around Simon's waist.

"Eh, you could have done better." Tori said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the snacks table.

"Tori you're even worth the energy it would take me to respond to your comment." Derek said

I looked at Derek's face as Andrew examined his body for damages, and possible bruises. There were no bruises on his perfect face but by the way Derek's face scrunched up in pain when Andrew poked spot on his chest. Andrew confirmed what I suspected; Derek's chest was probably bruised or starting to bruise. At least that's the only part of him that hurts, although we can't say the same for Ramon who was out cold when Derek left the ring.

"Derek, when you get home take some painkillers for that chest. And Chloe put some ice on his chest. I am telling you to do it because Derek is going to try to down play the level of the pain. So make him put ice on it. The ice will slow the bruising, and buy some time for his body to heal quickly." Andrew said to me. I looked at Derek who just rolled his eyes and picked up his duffel bag. I nodded at Andrew since I was supposed to be married to him; I had to act the part.

Simon, Tori, and Liz all wanted to go out to eat but Derek shot the idea down like an enemy plane, saying he is tired and needs sleep. But a part me thinks he just can't wait to torture me at the house.

As we made our way towards the main exist of the stadium, I saw that many still haven't left. What the hell were they waiting for? Shit, they were waiting for Derek. And me.

Oh God.

Everyone noticed that Derek and I were walking towards the exist that when they started running and speed walking towards us. Then suddenly the guy who had been standing outside Derek's dressing room door was suddenly in front of us, using his hands to stop people from touching me or Derek.

"Derek, can I have your autograph?!"

"Omigosh! Derek! I love you!"

"Damn Souza! I can't believe you're taping that. Damn she's fine."

I heard a bunch of random people talking and yelling as we made our way to the entrance. Derek stopped midway and got down to the ground. I looked down to see Derek giving 3 little kids his autograph and smiling at them before handing them his back stage pass. I smiled at Derek as he got back up.

"What?" He asked me innocently

"Aww, you care about your little fans. You're a big softy." I say to him as I wrap my arm around his arm.

He snorted, "Whatever. You have no proof of such." He said as he leaned into me a little

When we got outside, we immediately swarmed by paparazzi who kept getting in our way.

"Hey Chloe, how is your marriage going?" I heard from the one on my left, who had taken about 15 picture in the last 10 seconds

"Damn Souza, you just keep getting all the girls. From Amber the model to Chloe's pretty little ass."

"Aw, look at the cute couple. Give us a little smile Chloe come on."

"So how long did you guys date before you got hitched or is the marriage a PR stunt to get Derek some good press? Is your marriage a sham Souza?"

Derek and I didn't answer, we just kept walking.

They kept taking pictures which led me to cling even harder to Derek's hand. AT one point while, we were walking to Derek's car, Derek actually unhinged my arm from his arm so he could put his arm around my waist and guided me into the passenger side of his car. When I was finally in the car, I sank into the sit in relief. I looked at Derek, he wasn't even fazed, and he just looked tired.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~ **

**"**Derek just take the damned painkillers." I say frustrated. Andrew told me make sure he takes them and Derek is doing exactly what Andrew said he would.

"I don't need them." He says as he pushed the painkillers I put in his face, away.

I am about to give up, Derek is acting like a total man child just annoy me.

"Please take the pills Derek. I am begging you." I say out of desperation.

"Fine fine" Derek finally takes the pills.

"Will you leave me alone now?" Derek asked as he got up of the kitchen chair

"I can't yet. You have to ice your chest." I say as I hand him an ice pack.

"I don't want to, the painkillers will do fine. And isn't that your job princess?" He retorts

"Urm, no Andrew said to make sure _you_ did it. So I'm doing as I was told." I reply

"Not. Andrew specially told _you _to do it because he thinks I am going to down play the leve of pain I'm in." Derek counters

"And I am sure Andrew would like to know that my new wife isn't taking care of me." He added

What the hell?

"Are you trying to black mail me?" I ask incredulously

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Derek said shooting me an innocent look.

Derek turned on his heels and walked out of his kitchen. I know he was going to his room to probably sleep, but Andrew said we needed to slow down the bruising on his chest. Great, I have to ice it myself, and I have a feeling Derek wasn't going to let me do it easily.

I walked up to the bedrooms, made a sharp left and I was standing in front of the master bedroom. I knocked on the door. No answer, I know he is awake but he was putting up a fight. I turned the knob of the door, and thank god the door wasn't locked. I walk into the enormous room, looked around and spotted Derek lying down on a king size bed. I walk over and poke his shoulder; he rolls over to the other side of the bed.

Ugh, he is going to be difficult just because he wants to annoy me. The rich bastard.

"Derek just ice it for a few minutes then you can have your stupid nap. I don't want Andrew on my ass. Just do it, it's not that hard."

No response

I walked over to the other side of the bed and Derek attempted to roll away again. But this time I grabbed his arm, his eyes shot open.

"That's harassment and you just broke into my room. I should call the cops." He said

"Fine, whatever Derek, I will ice it just sit still for a few minutes then you can sleep till next week if you want." I say, trying to convincing.

"No thanks princess." As he yanked his hand from me and rolled to the other side of the bed. As I tried to walk to the other side, Derek rolled again. Okay this is getting annoying, I decided that Derek wants to play, and then I shall play with him.

I climbed on to the bed and chucked the ice pack at Derek's face, and it hit him square in the nose. And I couldn't help but burst into laughter when he shot me an annoyed look. Then Derek threw the ice pack across the room on to his couch, ugh! I got up picked up the ice pack. I stopped and looked at Derek who was now trying to sleep again. There was no way I could win this, even when he is half asleep, I would still lose miserably. Then I came up with an idea; all I needed was to keep Derek still for a few minutes, long enough to ice the stupid bruises.

I climbed on to the bed, poked Derek enough to annoy him into lying on his back. Then all I had to do was sit on him. I did and I wrapped my leg around his arm so he couldn't throw me or the ice pack off.

"What the heck on you doing?" He said as he realized that I wasn't going to give up that easily

Then before I responded to him, I twisted his arm, and then I quickly rearrange myself so that my knees were placed on the bed right next to Derek's body. I moved up so I was sitting on his stomach.

"This isn't going to work for you princess. Not only can I throw you off because you barely weight anything but your grip on my hand is like that of a five year old.

"You can try if you would like your faced slapped with ice." I say, with confidence because the scores have changed.

Score board: Derek: 3 Chloe: 2

Then suddenly Derek started smirking at me.

"What?" I said impatiently because he wasn't allowing me to enjoy my semi-victory

"You are sitting in a very compromising position." He said

"Compromising position? What the hell are you talking about?" I say

Then my brain clicked. If someone was to walk in Derek and I right now, they would assume we were doing something sexual, not trying to ice his face. That makes what I am about to say all the more awkward.

"Take your shirt off." I say as my face turned red

"Urm, no pervert." He responded

I grabbed the ice bag off the bed and shook it in his face. He sighed and did as I asked.

I swallowed as I looked as Derek toned stomach. He chucked his shirt on the couch across the room,

I looked down at Derek's abs, 6-pack to be specific. Jesus Christ, Derek's pants were too low. I could feel my face turning purple, that's when I realized I wasn't breathing. I wanted to run my hands down-

"Chloe, if you are done violating me with your eyes…." Derek said interrupting my fantasy

"I wasn't-

"Yeah sure. I bet you were turning red because that ice is really cold. Not because you were mentally raping me."

I did the most mature thing I could think of at the moment; I stuck my tongue out at Derek and put the ice on the bruised spot. Then suddenly Derek moved under me.

"W-w-what the h-hell are y-y-you doing?" I say flushed

"Getting comfortable while you rape me" He responded

I put both of my hands on the ice pack and push it against Derek's chest. And I fought myself with everything in me to resist the temptation to move my hand off the ice pack. I forced myself to keep my eyes on the ice pack. At least I tried. When that didn't work, I close my eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. I opened my eyes to see Derek drawing circles on my thigh, I watched for a second. Then Derek looked up and caught my eye, he didn't smirk or smile, he just stood there staring at me. Then I felt Derek's hand move up my thigh and straight to my lower back, where he started drawing circles again. My left hand slipped on the ice and on his stomach. I swallowed hard.

This isn't happening.

Derek's hand moved slowly up my back, and under my shirt. I jumped, startled by how cold his hand were. Derek's hands moved to the hook of my bra, he stopped but he didn't unhook it. Derek sat up but didn't break our eye contact. When he finally did, Derek looked down at my chest. He looked back up at me and then he looked at my lips. I felt my heart racing in my chest, as Derek kept drawing circles around my bra hook. Then he put his hands on my face and pulled me closer like he was going to kiss me. I could feel my heart racing, when Derek planted a kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Thanks for the ice princess and by the way, you do want me. You shouldn't have let me figure that out." He said as he grabbed me by my waist and put me on the bed and got up and walked into the bathroom with his barely on his waist pants.

What just happened?

He was teasing me. How dare him?!

Is it wrong that I am totally turned on by what he just did?

Fucking Souza

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Love it? Should I do a Derek POV? Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Review! **

**Check out my outfits! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you for all the reviews and favs. I really appreciate it guys. A reviewer suggested something to me in their review and I loved it. I was having a bit of craziness with this chapter and that suggestion worked everything out. I would thank them personally in PM but it was a guest. BUT THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU are, I give you my **** and thanks. I wanted to know if I'm moving the plot too fast? There are many surprises left but I wanna know if I should slow it down. Oops I****'****m talking too much, So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP but I do own the new characters that will be introduced and the plot.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~YeahBoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"_Derek has a heart? Well I'll be damned."_

"Princess what time are you getting back from work today?" Derek asked as I finished eating my bagel after he snatched my cereal.

"I should be back by six, why are you asking?" I question

"Oh because I plan to throw a huge party, It's going to be a total ragger. Everyone is going to ride off in their unicorns and flying pigs afterwards." He responded without looking up from my cereal.

"Oh, I hope you have fun then Derek." I said as I got up from my chair

"Whatever." I heard him say as I walk out of the kitchen and grabbed my bag and started making my way to work. Let's hope work goes better than usually.

~~~~~~~~~~~YeahBoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got to work 5 minutes before my clock in time. I stepped in the "Brad's Palace" and saw that it was semi-full. I walked into the kitchen to see Brad, my boss, and Audrianna the waiter talking.

"Hey Chloe, how was your vacation?" Brad asked excitedly.

Ugh Vacation.

"It was awesome. So awesome I don't want to talk about it." I respond as I clock in, grab my pencil and pad, and grab my waiter's apron.

"What crawled up your pants?" Audrianna asked

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood for joking around." I say as I walk out of the kitchen. As I walk out, I see Brad give me a weird look.

I walked into the dining area, and I spotted a couple who just came into the restaurant. I walked up to them hoping someone work will distract me from my current slump.

"Hi, welcome to "Brad's Palace" What can I get you?" I say, trying to sound at least a little cheerful

"Well I'll have the Scaloppini." said the man who kept looking at me then scrunching his nose.

"And you ma'am?" I say, hoping both of them would just order already. It is not that hard to look at a menu and pick one food that you like.

"I will have the Linguini with clam sauce." the woman said, not looking up from the menu.

"And for drinks?" I say hoping the man would stop staring at me because I was starting to get freaked out. Like dude, I don't even know you. He isn't even a regular here.

"You look familiar but I can't put my finger on how I know you. Do you act in movies or something?" the man asked me

"U-u-u-h-h No I don't act..or anything." I stuttered

"Really? You look really familiar. I have seen you before but not in person" He says

"Yeah, what would you like for drinks?" I ask as Audrianna stomps out of the kitchen and headed straight for the restaurant TV. remote. Audrianna loved listening to celebrity news, Johnny Depp was her last obsession. She flipped the channel and finally landed on her favorite gossip channel: E! News.

I look away from Audrianna with a shake of my head, and look encouragingly to the customers who were taking too damn long ordering.

"What drink do you have that 0 calories and little to no sugar or sodium?" She asked expectantly

"Water?" I say confused, then I realized that, it would sound rude so I changed my expression to a neutral look. I hate it when people think just ordering a healthy drink will cancel out the amount of fat and calories they are about to stuff down their troughs.

The woman rolled her eyes and nodded in acceptance of my sarcastic suggestion of water. She ke-

Chloe

What the hell? Did I just hear my name?

I look up from writing the orders, at my customers to see both of them staring at me with wide and surprised eyes. I looked around the restaurant to see all eyes on me, every single person was staring at me with the same amount of surprise in the eyes. Then I looked up at the TV. screen and realized that the three pictures of me the press had where on there. They were even blown up, and 3 people were talking about Derek and I, at his match, in front of Joyce Leslie, and the picture I posted via twitter. I stopped breathing for a second, I couldn't take my eyes of the screen.

"Chloe..." Audrianna started "Is that you? Or do you have some evil twin we don't know about?" she continued

I didn't answer her because I didn't know if I should deny it or accept it.

_Just accept it and his sexiness. You know you want to. _

Then the silence was broken when almost everyone in the restaurant got up and shot beside me, bombarding me with questions and requests.

"Hey can I get a picture with you?"

"Will you sign this for me? My husband is a huge fan of your husband."

"Can I meet your husband?"

"Is he coming here? God I hope he comes here."

I started to take steps back, but I bumped into more people. Ohmigod, this is happening. Again.

"No, please stop. I-I-I h-h-h- n-need t-t-to go. Please." I begged as I tried to find a way out but then I felt someone grab my by the waist and pull me out. I turned around and walked right into Kenneth the bartender. Then I watched Brad take a plate and smash it on the floor. Then the silence that once consumed the room, returned with me panting in fear.

"If any of you ask Chloe for anything again, you will be escorted out of my restaurant by the security. She is a staff member and you will treat her as such." Brad said with more authority than I have ever seen in him. Brad looked at me and signaled that I could leave the restaurant and take a minute to myself. I smiled a thank you to Brad and ran into the kitchen. I sat on the first chair I could get my butt on. As soon as I sat down, I heard Brad, Ken, and Audrianna come into the kitchen. They stood in front of me, I could see their feet. I could see Audrianna's always-perfect nails through her open toe heels, she is the only person who I know who wears heels while waiting on people. I looked at Ken's chucks and remember that cute little conversation we have the other day: he told me about his, according to him, "ridiculous" fear public speaking. ken was nice, cute, and fun once you get past his shyness.

"Chloe, are you okay?" I heard Brad ask as he put his hand on my back

"Yeah I'm fine, that just caught me off guard that's all." I lied

"Off guard? you're telling me you didn't expect people to recognize you after you married a famous person then posted a picture of you guys kissing? That's stupid Chloe." Audrianna said critically.

"Gee Audrianna, you're so mother-flipping supportive. Thanks I appreciate that hate filled critic of my mental capabilities." I retort without looking up from the floor.

"Chloe, didn't your husband warn you about stuff like this?" Brad asked with a worried look on his face

No, the bastard warned me of nothing!

"Yeah he did, I just didn't expect it here. I expected it, like at the mall and stuff not my work." I explain quietly

"Well you can sit here for a few more minutes and then decide if you want to continue waiting or if you want to just work in the kitchen for the rest of the day." Brad said as he walked away with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Brad." I say as i finally look up to see Brad and Audrianna walking away from me.

I look at Ken who is looking at the ground nervously, as I say "Thanks for what you did back there. I-I-I-I..don't know what happened. But thanks." I say quietly without looking Ken in the eye.

For some unknown reason, I couldn't look Ken in the eye because I felt guilty of something. But what?

_You're an idiot Chloe_

If you're so smart why don't you just tell me? I thought questioning that annoying voice in my head

_I have chosen to let you suffer. _

Ugh.

I spent the rest of the day waiting but with Brad supervision and scrutiny of every customer who spoke to me. No one asked me for an autograph or picture. Although one man did write it on a napkin and handed it to me. So otherwise the rest of the day was pretty quiet and filled with tension because all eyes were on me. When my shift ended, I drove home in a daze. All I wished for was to get to the house, get on my bed and cry myself to sleep and wonder what the hell I have gotten myself into.

~~~~~~~~~~~YeahBoy~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the house and headed straight for the kitchen, not caring if Derek was home or not. Quite frankly, my life would be easier if he went out more instead of waiting for me to get home so he can harass me with unwanted attention. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Derek and 3 other people in our kitchen. 2 of the 3 other people were kids. Right to next Derek was a red headed woman with really curly hair, talking to him while a little girl with really curly black hair eats ice cream. The other girl was sitting on the other side of Derek, she was writing something on a book. I stopped at the door way, just staring at all of them. The way they sat reminded of the way me and my family used to sit in our living on random nights just playing board game that was before my mom died. The scene almost brought tears to my eyes.

They looked like a family.

Then suddenly Derek looked up from whatever he and the red head had been looking at.

"Chloe..." Derek said monotonously as all eyes turned to look at whomever he was talking to.

" Hi." I responded as I watched the little girl on Derek's lap squirm and attempt to hide by using Derek's jacket to cover her little face.

Derek looked down and chuckled as he tickled her she laughed and let go of the jacket so he picked her up so I could see her face completely. She looked scared, did I look that bad from work? Damn.

_Talking to yourself again._

Great, now even the voice in my head is insulting me.

"So You're Chloe." The woman said as she moved towards me "I never thought I'd meet a normal girl crazy enough to like him. Much less marry him." she said as she extended her hand to me.

I laughed a very nervous laugh which I'm sure Derek picked up on because he gave me a weird look, if I wasn't so tired and there wasn't anyone else in the house, I might have just flipped him the finger then walked away like nothing happened.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, am I supposed to know who you are? I'm a really tired, so my brain is only half functioning at the moment ." I say looking for an escape in this already irritating conversation.

The woman chuckled and said "I doubt you know who I am, Derek doesn't seem like the type to share secrets or anything at that fact."

I watched as Derek rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Chloe meet Mary, Mary meet Chloe." He said as he went back to playing with the child on his lap.

"Nice to meet you Mary." I say as I walk farther into the kitchen and take a sit.

"No the pleasure is all mine." Mary said with what I think is really weird voice.

"Yeah I'm sure. Anyways, This " Derek said as he tickled the little girl in front of him "is Iyzo and that's Incy." he added as the girl who I now see is drawing looks up at Derek who just smirks at her. She rolls her eyes at Derek and looks straight at me, she held my gaze for about 6 seconds and went back to whatever or whomever she was drawing.

"Oh" I say quietly "Hi..." I continue as I look away at the door.

"Oh gosh, Derek, we have to go, I still have a boat load of errands to run. We were only supposed to spend 1 hour not 3. So kids say your goodbyes to Derek." she said

"And Chloe" She added quickly

The little girl, Iyzo, started to pout and she clung to Derek while looking at Mary with pleading eyes.

"No, I don't wanna g-g-go y-y-yet M-Mary." Iyzo pleaded

I looked at Derek and he had the same look in his eyes, he didn't want her to leave any more than she wants to go.

"Mary come on please, let us stay. You can run your errands and we can stay here with Derek." Incy said finally speaking up.

"Oh come on kids, you do this every time. I know it gets harder but we don't have a choice." Mary said with a dispassionate voice

"You know she's right Mary." Derek said as he placed his lips on the head of the little girl clinging to him for dear life.

"I know that but we can't risk it Derek. We don't need a repeat of last time. Plus you are going to see them on Saturday." she countered

I watched as Derek pulled his lips away from Iyzo's head and pull away from her so that he could see her sad, pleading face. I watched as Derek whispered something into her ear and I watched a small smile spread across her little face.

Derek said goodbye to his guests and as Incy walked out of the door, she shot me this weird look, I don't know if it that of anger or just hate. Derek came back in as I heard a car drive off.

"Well that was awkward." I say as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah well, they aren't good with strangers." He said as he opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water.

"Speaking of strangers, who are they?" I ask cautiously

"They are...old friends I guess." he answers quietly

I watched his face, and something told me I wasn't going to get a direct answer out of him. I hope those weren't his kids and ex wife or girlfriend because the last thing I need right now is to be known as a family breaker or for some girl to keep giving me death glares.

I got up to leave the kitchen then I remembered the promise I made to Melissa about having them over tonight. I had forgotten to tell Derek. Ugh this should be fun.

"Hey Derek, do you mind if I have some friends over tonight?" I ask without facing him

"Uh...yeah sure. I'm going out with my dad and the family anyways." He answered emotionlessly

Okay that was way too easy. I expected some back talk, or at least 15 minutes worth of teasing that would lead to insults. I turned to look at him, I gave Derek an H to T and he looked fine; he didn't look sick or anything.

"Derek, are you okay?" I ask hoping I'm not falling into a trap he set.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Was something supposed to happen to me? I guess you haven't given up on your plan to kill me." he said

I rolled my eyes and said "I have a life outside of you Derek Souza." With that I walked out of the kitchen, got my phone out and started texting Melissa, Amber, and Rae that we were good to go for tonight. After I sent the text, I looked through my message feed and saw that Aunt Lauren had sent me out 50 texts messages. I have been ignoring her calls and text messages since our little fight happened. She needed to learn that I can take care of myself and that I don't need her or my dad who I haven't spoken to in almost a month. But I don't blame him, we were never close, he is only there to force monetary support on me when I don't need nor want it.

~~~~~~~~~~YEAHBOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got dressed and started putting out the snacks for when my friends get here. I was pretty excited despite my current situation, I haven't hung out with my friends since all this crap happened. I heard the doorbell ding and I jumped because I had been thinking about how Melissa is going to go ballistic when she get here. I got the house's Ipad that controls the hidden cameras and I switched to front door and just as I see Melissa's face, I immediately put it on the table and run out to the hall that leads the door to open the door.

When I opened the door, I saw Melissa who rushed and hugged me as I open the door wider. As Melissa finally let go of me, I saw her take in the house behind me. She let go of me and started walking inside the house like the house was attracting her like moths to light. Everyone laughed, and as I looked back I saw someone I didn't expect to see. Someone I haven't seen talk too much since I told him I didn't feel the same way. I look at Amber knowing this was probably her doing, she was one of the main people who thought we would be perfect for each other.

"Hey Chlo. Long time." Nate said as he and Amber and Rae walked into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~YEAHBOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek POV

I can't believe I let my dad convince me to come to dinner with these idiots. Simon and Tori are arguing. Again.

"Just admit, you're jealous of me that's why you're always copying me."Tori said as she took a sip of her whine

"Just because I order the same food as you Tori doesn't mean anything. And if I wanted to copy someone, you would have to be the last living thing for you to the one." Simon retorted as he forked some broccoli into his mouth

I watched the two idiots go back and forth for 2 minutes.

"Will you two quit bickering? We set up this dinner to talk to Derek, not to play how to act like a second grader." My dad took a sip of his water and turned to face me just as Simon and Tori called a temporary truce. I watched everyone turn to face me. What the hell?

"What are we here to talk to Derek about?" I asked cautiously

4 pairs eyes stare back at me with confusion

"Urnm, Does the name Chloe Souza ring a bell?" Liz said

"Oh" I say

"Yeah Oh, how is she doing anyways?" my dad asks

"She is doing fine. She is at the house doing God knows what to it."

"Well are you two getting along fine? Any problems?"

I looked my dad, and I will admit I'm totally hurt that he assumed there would be problems. I can play nice when I want to, and but Chloe makes it too easy. She walks into it every time but I think she is finally catching on to the fact that I always win.

"No problems with me. I don't know about her, she keeps walking around the house moping." I say as I forked a scallop into my mouth

"Here's an idea dipshit, ask her. "Tori said as if she has been the nicest person to Chloe.

"I'm not going to butt into her business. We aren't best friends just because we temporarily share a house." I hoped that my family will get the fact that me and Chloe are still strangers and the house is big enough that we can avoid each other all day, and she seems to have figured that out.

"Speaking of sharing a house, has she given any hints that she might want more than she came in with when you guys split?"

I looked at my dad a bit shocked since he had been of the biggest advocate about me getting into a serious relationship because according to him I lacked people skills.

"Dad, are you saying that there's a chance that princess Chloe might not be as nice as we think. I thought you said I should get into a relationship, now you are questioning my wife's love for me?" I say with a ridiculous smirk on my face. I watched my dad roll him eyes at me,

"Yeah but I didn't say you should go to Vegas and get drunk." he retorted

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at him, he was never going to let it go. It was once and I assure you, I have learned my lesson.

"Well I think Chloe is a really nice girl. And she is really pretty." Liz chirped in after being silent the last few minutes

"Well good girls aren't always what they seem." Tori gave me a devious look as she finished her sentence.

"I bet they get along very well. In many places like Derek's enormous bed, the living room, the den, the kitchen." Simon said with a sly look on his face. I sometimes don't understand why Simon must make a sexual reference in every conversation.

I glared at Simon.

"Anyways Derek, just get along with her. You don't have to like her but just don't do anything stupid. Again." My dad looked my straight in the eye when he said and I knew he was serious.

"How is Innocencia and Iyzobella?" My dad asked

"They're fine, I saw them today." I answer as my mind shoots me pictures of Iyzo crying about not wanting to go home.

"I'm glad, the team is still looking for a way Derek, and we haven't given up. Actually the team is looking into two things now, Chloe and the girls. Derek we will find a way I promise, the board can't hold out for too long. They will be mounted with pressure and they will give in soon." My dad said, I knew that it wasn't his fault that the board was being completely absurd and irrational but he felt responsible since he is the head of the Souza legal team.

"Dad, I know so don't worry." I lied, I thoroughly aware of the fact that if a married couple attempted to adopt either Iyzo or Incy, they would be successful.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about Telco and the new video game we are working on. And Tori made sure to tell us that we need to get her the characters soon so she can start doing the clothing designs for the video games. I will admit to you that Tori is great at what she does, but if you tell her I will denial it till I die. Liz and Tori coordinated very well, they knew what the other was thinking before it was spoken. Simon also made sure to remind me about the executive meeting at Telco HQ this week, great more crap to add to my list of things to do.

As we exited the restaurant Liz came up with the idea about coming home with me to visit Chloe and maybe catch up with her on the latest news about herself. I shot down the idea at first but then caved into Liz and Tori's incessant whining. We said goodbye to our dad who seemed happy to unload Simon, Tori, and Liz on me for the rest of the night. Sometimes, I wonder if they all still have their own homes.

After about a 20 minute drive, we reached and I pulled into the driveway and parked behind a little car that barely took up space in my huge drive way. I'm assumed that it was Chloe's friend's car. I had already told the idiots behind me that Chloe probably still has her friends over so they didn't questions whose car it was.

We walked into the main hall and I could hear laughter and music. The voices were definitely not coming from one person.

"Ohh, Chloe's throwing a party!" Liz said excitedly, I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of her statement. Chloe didn't seem like the party type, she is more of the come-to-a-party-to-read type.

We walked to the small living room and I mentally thanked God that she didn't use the main living room, with the flat screen and as we turned the corner we saw princess Chloe and her friends having a blast at my house. Simon, Tori, Liz, and I just stood there in utter shock, they were all dancing and didn't notice us till Chloe started laughing hysterically and then she looked around then froze like a deer caught in headlights. Her friends stopped dancing and followed her eyes to where we were standing. I look at her friends, a girl with jet black hair with freckles on her nose, the other girl was blonde and short, then I saw the girl I had met when we were in Vegas, and lastly was a guy with a V-neck button up shirt standing in my living room. Who had had his hand around Chloe's shoulder.

"Oh Hey Derek" Chloe squeaked quietly

"Hi Princess" I answer smirking realizing that she somehow made this an embarrassing situation for herself.

"Omigosh! You're Derek Souza" said the blonde

I was tempted to say something along the line of No shit, dipshit or No shit Sherlock but then I decided against since I'm supposed to be getting along with Chloe.

"That's what my birth certificate say." I say as I move across the room.

"Oh urm guys, this is Derek, that's Liz and Tori and that is Simon." Chloe said as she points to each person and they waved a shy wave.

"I'm like a huge fan, I totally can't believe this is happening my brothers are going to freak." The blonde one said, I am not the one to shy away from a fan or a complement but I do tend to shy away from crazy blonde women who is staring at me in a very perverted way and I suddenly felt the need to push Simon into her affections, so she can duke it out with Liz. Bet Simon would love to see that with his perverted old man mind.

"This is Melissa, Amber, Rae and Nate. We used to go to school together." she says quietly, I could tell she was on the verge of going into a stuttering marathon simply because she was thinking too much about how awkward this is. Okay maybe she isn't the only one.

"Nice to meet you guys. Chlo has told us so little about you." the guy Chloe's called Nate said

"Really?" I say, instantly realizing that this was an unforeseen opportunity to serve Chloe her daily dose of what-the fuck-are-you-doing-Derek?

"So what are you guys up to?" Liz asked as she sat down

"We were about to play a game." Amber answered as she took a quick peek at me. I find it extremely creepy that Chloe's friends were ogling me. Her husband.

"Omigosh, you guys should play with us." Melissa half screamed, way too excitedly.

"Uh-I have some things I have to take care, I'm afraid I will not be joining you tonight." I try my hardest not to smile a devilish smile at Chloe, it was truly tempting but I would save that torture for later.

"Oh come on, please just hang out with us tonight, we aren't that bad. Just stay for a few minutes." Chloe's creepy friend purred at me. I looked Chloe and I could see her big blue petrified eyes. She had figured out that I could choose to embarrass right now.

"Urm I will be right back, then maybe I will play." I walked into the little attached to the small living room kitchen and I could feel Chloe on my heel.

"Nice friends you have." I said as I grabbed a bottle of water and turned back around to see Chloe with her hands across her chest.

"I thought you were supposed be at dinner."

"Dinner ends eventually."

"Yeah I guess, Derek can we call a truce tonight? Please?"

Truce my ass, she threatened my house.

"Yeah, why would I do that princess?"

"Oh come on, Derek just be normal for tonight. We're supposed to be married." She pleads as she batters her eyes lashes at me and she made her bottom lip quiver a bit.

What the hell? That only works with trying to pick up a guy at a club. A stupid guy at that. She is trying manipulate me, ha!

"Princess I didn't know you were into manipulation," I say as I shake my head disapprovingly

She sighs and says please about four times more. Then I cave, at least that's what she thinks. I want to see how far princess Chloe is willing to go to attempt to manipulate me.

I walk back out into the living room, and Nate was eying me, again. What the hell is with him?

It seems that my half-sister and soon-to-be sister in-law have made themselves acquainted with Chloe's friends. I looked at Tori and I think she was flirting with Nate. This should be funny.

"Great so we are all playing the game." Liz said excitedly

That girl is up for anything that involves her not sitting still for longer than 10 minutes.

"What game are we playing?" I ask curiously. I have decided that if it was any version truth or dare, I was going up stairs to sleep.

"We are playing Belly Balloon Break." the girl with jet black hair said. I think her name is Amber. Not sure and I really don't care enough to clarify with the princess.

"Okay Chlo, we need balloons, ya have any?" jet black said excitedly. Yes I have nicknamed her jet black.

"Yeah I think so." Chloe said as she obviously tried to hide her nervousness, this girl seriously believes I'm out to get her. Sweet. i watched Chloe bounce her little ass out of the living room and disappear into the main hall way of the house.

"So we need to make teams of two, but there 9 people so someone has to be the timer keeper." Liz chirped excitedly

"I will be time keeper, this is going to be fun to watch." The girl, Rae, said speaking up for the first time since I got home.

"Okay good! Teams people!" The creepy blonde, Melissa ordered

"I call dibs on Chloe!" Nate yelled way too loudly

It would be rude to myself and all the self-professed assholes out there for me not to say anything.

"You're calling dibs on my wife?" I say, trying to keep the laughter bubbling up in my stomach down

"Oh come on dude, you have her during the day..and night, I'm just asking for you to share for tonight that's all." Nate said smiling

No one else picked up the double meaning behind what he just said? No one? Fine, whatever. Your opinion means nothing to me! Nothing!

Like she was cued or something, Chloe bounced her little ass that was clad in way too tight jeans, and a tank top that reveals way more than she probably thinks. I think she is attempting to leave the rest to imagination but the way the jeans and top emphases all the right...wrong... whatever part of her body, you don't need that much of an imagination to guess the rest. I looked over at Nate to see him staring at Chloe, I guess I'm not the only who notices Chloe.

"Okay I got the balloons and the pumper. How many do we need?" She asks as she avoids eye contact with me

"We need about 5 or 6 for each group so blow up as many as you can." Melissa said

"We need teams guys so how about? We do this. Chloe with Nate, Derek with me, Liz and Simon, and Melissa and Tori. We're good? Great" Amber chirped as she helps Chloe make more balloons to be pop. I roll my eyes at her commanding tone, Chloe sure has some nice friends.

Everyone agreed to her selections. Especially Nate, he was downright giddy. And after Chloe and Melissa finished blowing up the balloons, everyone was ready to play the game. We all stood in our respective corners with Rae in the middle with her phone timer and our balloons to our left.

I looked at Chloe and She was laughing hysterical. I have never seen her laugh or smile like that, well I have only known her for about 2 weeks, but still she had a beautiful smile.

"So no hands or any other body parts except your chest. Pop as many balloons as you can with you and your partners chest in 2 minutes. Are you guys ready?" Rae said like a newscaster

Amber eagerly plopped the balloon right in between us and she came way closer than necessary.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Rae started the time.

Then before I could even roll my eyes at the stupid game, Amber grab my shoulders and smashes herself against the balloon between us and pop went the balloon. She bent down to pick up another balloon, and I took a step back so as to avoid her hands on me again. She got back up, yanked my shoulder again, and this time I think she was attempting to push herself against me, like the balloon was the only barrier between us, and she was not going down easy. She repeated this, for the next 2 balloon, I looked over at Chloe and Nate, they were laughing hysterically.

By the time Rae called time, I was on the verge of yanking Amber's arms off me. The girl kept looking at me like I was prey. And it is extremely creepy.

Eventually the sad excuse for a party died out, and the princess's friends decided it was time to go home. They were sure to give everyone hugs, and Amber squeezed the circulation out of my body.

My siblings stayed about half hour afterwards to gossip with Chloe. Sometimes I wonder if Simon was supposed to be a girl but some weird genetic mutation or modification changed him to a boy. During the whole conversation, Simon was sure to make many, many sexual references that he thinks Chloe doesn't get.

Eventually they got bored to and left too. Then it was just Chloe and I in the house. As I was walking up to bed, Chloe came down the stairs and planted her little ass in front of me.

"Urm..move?"

"You can let it out now, I know you've been holding your breath since the game," she says as she puts her hands on her hips. I looked at the princess as she continued to glare at me. My eye caught her chest, then I realized the tank top she was wearing was see through. It wasn't the tank from the "party", it was another with bunnies on it. I weighed out my options; I could tell her and watch her run to her room to change or I could stand her and see things she probably doesn't know I'm seeing.

I choose to watch her run away like a 5 year old girl.

I slowly let a smirk spread over my face and looked at her chest, making sure to make it obvious.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" She said with her hands still on her little hips.

"Chloe, I knew you want me, I didn't know you were willing wear a see through tank top for. It looks very hot on you babe." I say as I step on the stair between us, and attempted put my hand around her waist. She hit my hand away and looked down at her top to realize that I was telling the truth. She screamed and turned around and darted to her room and slammed the door. I laughed so hard that I almost fell down the stairs. I finally make it to my room, change into some pajama pants and collapsed on my bed. I was about to close my eyes when Chloe barged into my room. Again.

I looked at her and she had a pajama top on now.

"What do you want now? Some people like sleeping." I say as I examined the glare she had on her face

"Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?" I asked innocently, though I have a pretty good idea of what she is talking about

"Why do you need to tease or embarrass me even when we are the only two in the house?"

"I don't pick on you." I say, as her glare turned a bit murderous

"Okay fine, maybe I do. It's hilarious, your face is always priceless."

"That's stupid, that's like me yanking that pillow and beating you with it and saying I did it because it is funny." She retorted

"I know you would do anything to get a chance to rape me again."

Then suddenly Chloe lunged and grabbed a pillow from my bed as I pushed myself to the other side of the bed thinking she was trying to hit me. I watched as Chloe tested the weight of the pillow in her hand and I laughed.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

"What if I did." She said as she took a step closer to the bed

"Well you wouldn't because well, for lack of a better word, you don't have the balls." I say as the anger in her eyes flared up like fire

Then Chloe ran and jumped on my bed and proceeded to assault me with my pillow. On my bed. In my room. In my house. I let her hit me for what was probably like a minute while she yelled at me and she ended with dipshit. Then I grabbed her hands and flipped her over so that now I was hovering on top of her while both of her hands were now encaged in mine. She squirmed and shaked and attempt to knee me in wrong places. After about 5 minutes of that she stopped and just settled for glaring at me.

"Get off me."

"Why? So you can attack me again?"

"This is sexual assault."

"No what you attempted to do to me the other day was sexual assault. This is purely self-defense."

"Yeah whatever, I'm sure the cops will believe that I, a little girl, tried to rape you an MMA fighter. Who assaults people for a living.

I laugh because she is totally right. That's the terrible about being involved in MMA, everyone believe you're the one who always starts the fight.

"You know Simon had this theory a while ago about angry women. Would you like to hear it?" I say

"No, now get the hell off me."

"The theory was that if a woman is angry for no apparent, she either having mood swings or she is horny." I say making sure I said the last part in her ear. I held both of her hands with my left hand and let my right trail from her shoulder down to her thigh. I start drawing circles close to her inner thigh.

"That's a really stupid theory. She could be pissed that the guy she is supposed to be married to is a complete asshole." She finally says

"Nah I don't think that's it. And I'll prove it to you." I say as I use my right hand to push up the pajama top and she started to whimper and squirm, probably still trying to knee me in the groin. I look at Chloe flat and pale stomach, she needs some sun, and I pressed my lips on her stomach. I pressed little kisses around her bellybutton, and she stopped moving. I moved my lips closer to the waistband of her PJS and I stopped right on the little skin that was exposed before you would have to move the waistband to see what's under. I move off her and look at her shocked face.

I let go of her hands and she jumped of the bed, kicked me on the arm and ran out of my room. I laughed at the sight and I go to sleep knowing, I had won once again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEAH BOY~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chloe POV**

Derek had started training today and I was glad because after that little stunt he pulled two nights ago, I'm really scared to be alone with him. So him being gone for the next 6 hours is awesome. I thought I would have the rest of the day to myself but I guess nature disagrees. I spent most of the morning finally deciding to answer aunt Lauren, she apologized..ish. But I made sure to tell her that I was not getting a divorce because I _love _Derek not because we got drunk in Vegas and got married. Telling her that wouldn't help my cause of getting her to know that I can take care of myself. Then around about 2 PM, someone knocked on the door. It was Mary and the kids. I told them that Derek would be home for another 1 hour, but they insisted on waiting. So we went to the kitchen and sat down while I brought out some snacks for them to eat. The older one got up and got her own snack, she didn't care that I was trying to be nice.

"So Chloe, how are things going?" Mary ask, probably trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Urm, everything is great." I say without looking at the kids

The little girl was hiding near Mary, she wouldn't touch the snacks. They were afraid of me. Great.

"So Mary how do you know Derek?" I say hoping to find out more about the asshole

"Well it's a cute story. We all met him when he was doing his community service that he needed for highs school graduation at the orphanage I worked at back then. It's closed down now, all the kids are in the foster system now. As volunteered, I realized he could relate with the orphans, his parents had abandoned him too. But he was lucky that he was adopted earlier that most children are. So we changed him from sanitary work to talking to the kids about being adopted and not giving up hope that one day, someone will love them." Mary said

"That's where he met Incy here. Incy, do you remember the first time you met Derek? You were 9, I think" Mary said as he gestured to the girl giving me the evil eye.

"Yeah, I remember and I also remember him threatening to throw me into the garbage truck if I didn't stop trying to trip him." Incy said as a smile played around her lips.

Mary and I burst into laughter, I laughed because I could totally imagine Derek turning around and saying, "Do that again and you will wake up in a garbage truck."

"What about you?" I say directing my question to the little girl hiding beside Mary

She used her hands to cover her face but I could tell she was peeking through her hands.

"Well Derek met this little cutie when someone left her on the orphanage door step in a battered car sit-

"Wait, I thought that only happened in the movies." I gasp

"Sadly no, it happens quite often. Many people think of it as embarrassing to hand the child to us face to face. So anyways, Derek was visiting from college. His first year, he had just moved into his dorm so he came back to visit Incy. So he told me he walking towards the door and saw some woman put the something down, and hightail it down the street. He walked to the door to find a sleeping baby in the car sit. He brought her inside with him and well the rest is history. Incy and Iyzo have been a part of him since they met. He has been trying to adopt them but the adoption agency wouldn't approve him because he wasn't married and they think that his profession needs him to travel a lot and they don't want him to just stick them with a nanny. But Derek hasn't given up, I don't think he will. " Mary finished, she tried to pull Iyzo in front of her but the girl wouldn't budge.

"Wow" was all I could manage. This was a side of the asshole, I have never seen. I heard a car close and I knew he was home. He walked into the kitchen and looked at everyone.

"Daddy!" Iyzo screamed as she let go of Mary and threw herself at Derek who picked her up and spun her around. Derek smiled at her, in a way I have never seen before. Not the I'm-going-to-ruin-your-morning-smile, not the asshole smile. But this smile was filled with Love and adoration of Incy and Iyzo.

Wait, if he is daddy, what the hell does that make me?

**A/N: What did you think? My longest chapter up to date. Is the story line going to fast? I need to know so I can either slow it down or keep going the same way. Love it or hate it? Review! Review! How did I do with Derek's POV? What do you think about Incy and Iyzo? Like 'em? Love 'em? **

**Character Update: **

**Innocencia (Incy): Derek's (hopefully soon-to-be) adopted kids **

**Iyzobella (Iyzo): Derek's (hopefully soon-to-be) adopted kids**

**Ken: Chloe's cute co-worker**

**Audrianna: Chloe's pain-in-the-ass co-worker**

**Brad: Chloe's boss **

**Amber: Chloe's friend**

**Melissa: Chloe's friend**

**Nate: Chloe's old friend who returns after being away for a year and half**

**Mary: Incy and Iyzo's foster mother **

**Amber Denison: Derek's ex fling**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey babes! Thanks for the reviews; you guys are like the best readers ever! I know I took longer than usually to update, I'm sorry but August is not a good month for me. I'm stressed with college apps and stuff. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEAHBOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_Dammit, it's my life not yours."_

"Aunt Lauren, I thought you said we weren't going to discuss this if I agree to meet with you." I continued to push my food around at an attempt to pretend that I was eating.

"Chloe, how can we not talk about this? You got married for god sake! Give me a break, I have a right to be shock. You—"

"You don't really have a right to be mad, it's my life. I know what I'm doing, despite what you may think." I answered tight-lipped. Aunt Laurent lured me here with words about how she will try to be open-minded and listen to me without judgment. So far she has broken her promise.

"Chloe, sweetie you are too young. You're getting into something you don't know a thing about."

Now that hurt, not only did she reference my lack of experience in the relationship category but she threw it in my face to get her point across.

"Thanks Aunt Lauren, it's nice to know you think I'm dumb and can't handle myself."

"Sweetie, I didn't say that. All I'm saying is its too early in your life to be married. And for god sakes, you married someone that none of your family members know about. Not even your friends know about him." Aunt Lauren gave me that look of what she calls tough love. But I see it as the looks she gives to a 21 year old woman who she thinks can't handle herself without her auntie stepping in.

"How do you know they don't kn—"

"When you kept ignoring my calls I called Amber and I asked her if she knew anything about the guys. She said all she knew what that he was a famous MMA fighter." Aunt Lauren said cutting me off.

"What in the world possessed you to marry, of all people, an MMA fighter. Those men are unstable, they have been knocked around so much they think it's the natural thing to do." She continued

"That's nice aunt Lauren. I don't want to do this okay. It's my choice, and I'm sticking to it." Well I'm sticking to it till Derek's legal team figures out how we can end this as silently as possible.

"Chloe, Do you even love him?" Aunt Lauren was staring at me, hoping to find a second of hesitation so she can pounce on it and continue to pound on it till I give in.

Well that's a question I didn't expect. Aunt Lauren usually takes the logical road, I knew she would attack form the you-are-too-young-to-know-who-you-what-to-be-with- forever road and you-don't-even-have-your-life-setup-yet road. But for her to ask if I loved Derek was a flat out surprise.

"Yeah I do." I answered making sure to keep my gaze on my plate.

"No you don't Chloe. You don't and it's pretty obvious. So tell me the real reason why you married him then?"

Okay It's one thing for her to disapprove of what I do, but it's a complete other thing when she is trying to tell me who I love or who I don't love. I may not love Derek, I mean I don't even Like the guy most of the time, but the fact that I said I loved him should have been enough for her.

"Aunt Lauren, since you have decided to interrogate me like I'm a child who got caught doing something bad, instead of have a nice conversation over lunch, I'm leaving. I'm going home." I added emphasize on the word home so that should give her a nice shot of pain in the head.

"No! Chloe…..just wait…I didn't mean to yell at you. Chloe, sweetie, I'm just worried that's all. Your dad is worried too hun."

The part about my dad made me snort a bit, my dad and I have a different kind of father daughter relationship. Which consists of talking to him when either of us feels like it, awkward hugs on holidays, and just awkward days we spend together? It wasn't always like this, but my dad changed after my mom died. He just became distant, so that was where Aunt Lauren took over mom duty. She explained to me when I was about ten years old why my dad always seem distant and awkward around me, she said my mom was his world, he loved her just as much as she loved him so when she died, well a part of him died with her. I think the part of him that died with was the part that had the slightest bit of love for me.

"Of course, he is. I'm sure you've goggled Derek and sent a nicely complied links of why he should be outraged and furious."

" Chloe, I didn't…Look, sweetheart I'm just trying to see this from your prospective."

No she's not. All she sees is bad Chloe. Bad bad Chloe. The fragile 21 year old.

I spent the rest of the lunch talking about Derek since she decided she needed to know everything there is to know about him. She requested to have dinner with him soon, I attempted to shot her down but she would guilt me until I just said I would see if Derek had any spare time. When I drove home, I felt myself relax even as I knew Derek would be asshole as usually.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEAHBOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dates? As in like going out with him?"

Okay they have got to be kidding me. Kit called me this morning to make sure Derek passed on his message. Derek did nothing of that sort. So now Kit is telling me that the legal team needs photographic proof that we actually dated before we got married and it wasn't some accident in Vegas. So according to kit, I had to go on a few dates with Derek. Just a few. Oh god, why me? Of all the rotten luck.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I knew it was that asshole. I said goodbye to Kit and put my phone down. I walked towards the stairs to see Mr. Jerk face clad in black jeans paired with a white V-neck that emphasizes his long torso and his biceps. Oh god, I was staring at him. Again

"Hello? Earth Chloe?" Derek said, he was now in my face. Looking at me with that annoying smirk of his.

"Better yet stay in space." Derek walked pass me and headed for the kitchen way too quickly. He knew what was coming.

"Derek, your dad just called me. And he-"

"Really? What did he say?" He walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge.

"He said that you were supposed to deliver a message to me." I walk over and plant myself right in front of the fridge.

"Really? I don't remember." He bit into the apple he had grabbed from the fruit basket and set down the bottle of water he grabbed from the fridge.

"Something about dates Derek. I know you know what I'm talking about so stop acting dumber than usual." I was getting tired of the BS he always pulls. Like would it kill him to act like a normal human being?

"Dates? Chloe, are you asking me out? If you are, I guess I should remind you of that ring on your finger." He smiled his cocky you-will-never-win-this smile and I felt the urge to punch him in the face increase.

"You wish. Your dad told me about the pictures we need stupid, the faster they figure out how to do this without ruining my life, the faster I can pretend I never met you." That last part is kinda impossible considering how many people recognize me when I'm out or at work. Derek walked over to where I was standing and looked me square in the eye.

"Really? Princess? I thought we were finally falling in love. You just broke my heart." He said as he invoked every power his big green orbs on me, I actually almost felt bad till he opened his mouth again.

"But since I'm a nice guy, I forgive you." I felt the need to poke his eyes out. I give up.

"Why can't you be mature about this?" I asked, utterly frustrated that the guy couldn't have one serious conversation.

"Okay fine, I'll be mature and accept you invitation to the date but I get to choose where we're going."

"I didn't ask you out!" I yelled. He knew how to make me lose my cool in a less than 5 minutes conversation.

"Sure, sure. Go get dressed already." He said as he open his water bottle.

"Why?"

"So we can go on out lunch date that's why. You asked me out remember? Like 2 minutes ago?" He said calmly

"I didn't ask you out! I don't like you!" I screamed once again

"Fine, we'll pretend you're not madly in love with me. That means you should seriously stop the staring at me longingly thing."

I turned around and stomped upstairs, I could hear his laughter rumbling from the kitchen. And a part of me hoped he choked on his apple, so I could pretend I tried to save him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEAHBOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Being stuck in a car with Derek is not fun. He insists on having a conversation that has only 2 ways of ending; me yelling at him or me turning away because I was turning red. As we got into the car, Derek informed me that we would have to drop by the Telco HQ because there a meeting he was going to before I "rudely" interrupted his plans with a date because and I quote "totally want his full attention".

As Derek pulled into the Telco parking lot in, I looked at the building I had driven by so many times with Amber and Melissa but never got to go inside. Derek parked the car in a reserved spot, and I rolled my eyes at the little sign that said "Reserved for D.S.".

We walked in through the back, why? The douche wouldn't tell me. But I assumed it has something to do with his fans being nutjobs who are willing to try anything to get a picture with their idol. We got out of the car and I followed Derek to the 3-stair stair case that led to an elevator that opened when Derek pushed the button. When the elevator opened, Derek motioned for me to go in. I did after a few seconds of glaring at him for smirking at me for no reason whatsoever. When Derek stepped in, he pressed a button that said 15th floor. We waited for about a minute while listening to terrible elevator music. Derek was silent the entire time, which makes me suspicious because he seems to always have bad ideas whenever he is silent.

The elevator opened into a huge conference room with about 5 people in it. 3 of those people I recognized. Simon, Liz, and Tori.

"Hey bro, what up?" Simon said flashing a smirk that I'm sure mean something sexual to Derek who just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Chloe! I wasn't expecting you here but I'm actually glad you came. You can tell the guys how stupid their being." Liz said as she glared at Simon and Derek who rolled their eyes in sync.

I laughed and smile and took a sit next to her. Then did I notice Tori focused intently on a little poster in front of her. I felt obligated to say hi so I did, and I regret it.

"Hi Tori." I smiled at her, hoping and praying she would just say hi back and continue ignoring me.

"Hey sister-in-law, I'm surprised you can still walk." She said as she burst into laughter.

What the hell? Walk? Why wouldn't I be able to walk, if she was expect Derek to hurt me or something…..

Oh.

I felt my face turning into a fire truck, then a tomato. I looked over at Derek who was glaring at Tori.

"Okay it seems we're all here, Simon's perverted mind, Liz's ray of sunshine, and Tori obvious sexually frustration that she is taking out on others. Great we're all here. Let's get it over with." Derek said as he turned to the other lady who I'd seen but quickly forgot about.

"Nicole, status report on the projects." I looked at Nicole, and I saw her fix her blouse and pull on her hair a bit. I've seen that move before, Melissa did that around a guy that made her uncomfortable, but then we found out that she liked him. So Derek made her uncomfortable, and not in a bad way. I looked over at Derek who just kept looking at her while she filed through paper.

"Well urmm…uh… the writers on still working on the stories but they reported that they are having difficulty due to lack of a visual representation of the characters."

I heard someone snort, but I'm going to assume its Derek because well he is Derek.

"BS, I gave about 5 drawing to the character makers, last week. They should have at least one story." Simon said

"Well it seems your drawing lack inspiration brother." Tori smirked

Simon glared at her.

"What about the settings, all coded?" Simon asked

"Yes, all coded they are waiting for the characters to be developed so they can be coded." Nicole answered with looking Derek straight in the eye, but I saw sneak glances when she though everyone was deep in thought.

Someone had a crush on the boss. I didn't know whether I should laugh because she was nuts for wanting Derek that way, or I should be mad that mother nature couldn't leave one freaking guy to me alone. I just needed competition.

"We need new writers apparently." Simon said.

"Seriously, we need to get a move on this if we want this game to release in 2 months. It takes 2 effing days to encode one character and we have a shitload of characters in this game." Tori said finally looking up from whatever poster she had been staring at earlier.

"Writing team is screwing up big time. We need a new writer to give them a kick in the ass." Liz agreed

"I agree. Chloe would you like to be the writer doing the ass kicking?" Derek said, I watched a cocky smile play at the corner of his lips, but he successfully kept the smile at bay.

"Derek, don't just randomly throw her in this just because you're married to her." Tori raised her voice a bit higher than necessary.

"I'm not, she writes. I have her stuff and they are pretty good for someone who studied Business."

What the hell? How did he know I studied business? Only my close friends knew that. And how did he get his hands on my screenplays? We are going to have a long talk about privacy.

"Really? So Chloe, will you? It would be nice to have more girls in this testosterone dominated place." Liz beamed. I looked over at Derek and the look on his face dared me to say no to Liz and prove that I was easily intimidated by Tori.

"Urm, sure." I said very unsure as I saw Simon shoot me an encouraging smile, while Derek continued to smile at me.

"Nicole, give Chloe what she needs and make sure she sets a meeting to meet the rest of the writing team." Derek smiled at me while I fought my glare.

"Okay. Mrs. S-Souza can you follow me?" Nicole said

And That's how I joined the Telco writing Department.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEAHBOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So what are we going to talk about?" I asked Derek who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"I don't know, what do you want talk about?" He asked finally looking away from the menu.

Since we got to this restaurant, Derek has been quiet. Like he was expecting something. But I liked the restaurant, it had a tropical theme to it. I told Derek I didn't want to be dragged to some overly fancy restaurant, and he laughed, called me a wimp for being afraid of the paparazzi then picked a small Caribbean restaurant.

"What came I get for you today sir?" the waitress who had walked up to us said just as we noticed her. I looked at the blonde waitress and realized she was trying not to act star struck. So much for avoiding fans. I noticed her white button down shirt have 3 buttons undone, exposing a bit more cleavage than most waitresses I know would. That was 2 buttons more than needed for her job requirement since I am a waitress myself.

Damn whore.

Oh god. Why did I think she was a whore? I don't even know her. I had nothing against her.

I mean I don't like Derek so that made him fair game to every girl in the world.

_The ring on your finger would disagree with that statement. _

The voice was back. Dammit

"…mahi-mahi and rice. Chlo? Chloe?"

"Huh?" I blinked because I had forgotten I was in a public place and I spaced out. Great.

"Your order miss?"

"I'll have-" I looked down at the menu and picked the first thing that I saw "the fried flying shrimp with the white rice."

I looked over at Derek who raised an eyebrow at me. The waitress asked for our drinks and left after leaving Derek with a bubbly smile.

"You chose the first thing you saw didn't you?" Derek guessed

"No." I said much too quickly

"Mmhmm sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"You." I said squinting at him

"Me? Still looking for more things to add to your list of things I love about Derek I see." He smirked

"You wish. We're supposed to get to know each other Derek, so let's both be matured about this. If we're both act mature, this will be over much faster." I negotiated

"Fine, fire away princess."

"Okay, urm… I don't know, okay so you're adopted right?" I asked

"Yes.." I think he is getting suspicious, he thinks I'm going to ask him something he doesn't want to tell me then I will say "I'm your wife, should tell me everything" if he doesn't answer.

Well he was right.

"What happened to your real parents?" I asked quietly, hoping that my use of a soft tone would help.

"I don't know. And I don't really care. They gave me away so why should I care what happened to them?" Derek said apathetically.

I frowned. I understood the fact that he is kinda hurt that they gave him away but, it could have been for a reason like they couldn't take care of him or something. He can't just assume they dumped him because they wanted to.

"Yeah they gave you away, but that doesn't mean they did it because they wanted to." I looked at Derek as he frowned. I continued staring, watching what I just sink into his thick skull. Based on the look on his, he probably hadn't thought about it that way.

"You don't know either. SO why a-"

"So why not give them the benefit of the doubt? Hmm? Instead of assuming. Give them some credit, if they never gave you away, you never would have met the family you have now." I argued.

He rolled his eyes, "Since you seem to be an expert of the after-effects of adoption on adoptees, we'll talk about something else."

Our waitress appeared beside the table with our food and drinks. She turned to Derek, gave him a big bright smile, and put his food in front of him. Then she turned to me with a not-so-friendly smile and placed my food down. She turned back to Derek to, I'm assuming to expose more of her cleavage, but she was met with Derek staring/glaring at me. She left when she saw no in way.

"Well, she was pretty, wasn't she?" I was trying to side track Derek because now that I just got in his business, he is going into mine. Although I think he already knows since he had a background check done on me. But he is still going to attempt to use it as torture mechanism.

"Who?... The waitress? Yeah she was very pretty. I like her _shirt_." He smirked when he said the word shirt. I roll my eyes because I watched him the entire time the waitress was here without food, he did not once look up away from glaring at me.

"I'm sure." I sighed "Just ask away Derek, I know you're mentally compiling a crap load of questions for me so just ask away."

"Okay, fine. Why do you like writing so freaking much? Why do you let Tori freak you out? How did the meeting with your aunt go? She still wants to kill me? What I-"

I laughed, "Derek when I said ask away, I meant one by one not all of them at the same time. I like writing because well I don't know, I like creating characters, bringing them to life on a paper or screen. Tori, doesn't freak me out, I just don't want her to hate me ….more than she already does."

"Okay, what about your family and stuff?" he said as he forked some food into his mouth.

I frowned, "You already know everything there is to know about it."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Why is your aunt so damned clingy? I don't know the woman yet but I figured out enough to know she's really clinging onto you."

"She's not clingy!" I shot back, way too quickly.

"Defensive much?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

_So Sexy_

No its not! Great, now I'm yelling at myself.

"I'm not defensive. I'm just really….protective of her. It's not like she did anything great like you know, taking care of me when there was no else to do so. Or putting up with different phases of my life. Yeah She totally hasn't done anything worth protecting her over." I looked down at my fried flying shrimp and thought about what aunt Lauren would think about me eating this _unhealthy_ food. My aunt has been on a health kick for the last 8 years, that of which she forced upon me.

Why didn't I pick something with chicken in it? Don't get me wrong, it looks good but I have had a traumatic experience with shrimp that involved really bad food poisoning and throwing up for days, and I really don't want to relive it.

"Relax princess, I'm not attacking your precious aunt. I'm just curious about why you let her control you so much." Derek shoved a fork full of whatever the hell he was eating into his mouth before I answered.

What?! If she controlled everything about me, I wouldn't be here asshole. If only I said that.

"I-I don't let her control-l me." Even I didn't buy my own lie.

He smirked, he smelled victory. "Oh you don't? Well back in Vegas, I heard you and your friend freaking out about you were going to tell aunt Lauren about you getting drunk. So I would say you care a little bit too much about what people think and say, and you care way too much about your aunt's opinion on _your _life"

"Don't you care about you family's opinion?" I shot back angrily

"Of course I do, but there's a limit. And _my _decisions are decided by me, not my family. They can give advice but they are in no place to force me into doing things."

They don't force or attempt to do that because you're a 6ft monster who happens to know all the weak part of the human body. And shockingly knows how to decapitate a grown man. Who would force you into anything?

"Yeah whatever Mr. Perfect. Anything else you need to know? Never mind, let me rephrase that. Anything else that you already know that you still want to ask me about?" He pissed me off. He thinks he is so damn perfect with his big green orbs, shiny jet black hair, sculpted body and unwanted advice. No he is not! Damn him if he thinks so!

"I don't know. What don't you ramble off some things? No BS either, I will find out." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ugh fine. My name is Chloe, I hate you, urmm what else I was born and raised in New York. I have 3…4 best friends named Melissa, Rae, Amber and Nate. I grew up with my aunt, she's been there for me after my mom died. I can't imagine my life without her. My dad's almost never around. He travels a lot for his business . It's not his fault, things haven't been the same since my mom. I guess being around me doesn't feel the same anymore." I felt as if I was making excuses for my dad but I felt like I had to defend him from Derek's brutality.

"When did your mom die?" He asked quietly

"She died when I was 6 years old… I-I don't rem-m-member much about her. Just the songs she used to sing to me." Slowly I realized that I haven't spoken about my mom in years. Everyone in my life had told me to move on from it, but never to confront the feelings that years of therapy had hidden in my brain. I felt random picture flash back into my head. I remember asking my dad where my mother was. I remember screaming like hell as they put my mother into the ground. I remember how I refused to eat for days until I saw my mother. I didn't want to believe she had died, and left me alone to the devices of her crazy protective sister and emotional challenged husband. I felt hot tears sting my eyes, the traitor tears threatened to escape my eyes. I would not cry I told myself, at least not in front of Derek. As I closed my eyes and attempted to blank away the tears, as they fell I fought hard against the sobbing. I felt a hand on mine, but I didn't look up. I kept my head down and fought against the tears that were already rolling down on my face. The hand squeezed mine hard.

" I'm sorry Chloe, didn't mean to do that. I-I really shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry. We can leave if you want."

I looked up after I wiped the tears away from my face. I looked up at the guy with the beautiful green orbs staring at me in what I assume is his version of remorse.

"It's okay. You didn't know I would burst into tears in a public place. I guess..well I don't know what I guess."

He didn't let go of my hand. I looked over at his hands over mine, and my stomach did a little flip. I put my other hand of his and smiled a little. But I'm pretty sure it came out a grimace, not a smile.

"I really am fine Derek. I just have a lot stuff that I never dealt with in my life. I just expected them to go away like they never existed."

He moved his hand off mine, and my hand suddenly felt cold immediately missing the warmth of his big hands.

"Everyone has their baggage princess." He said softly

"Now that my water works are done. How about you tell me about your _daughters_?" I said, wanting so badly to change the subject away from me.

He rolled his eyes, "What about them?"

"Well for one, most 22 year olds don't think about attempting to adopt kids."

"How did you know I wanted to adopt them?"

"I got my ways too pretty boy, so spill." I say, fighting a smile.

"Most 22 year olds are world champs either, I like Incy and Iyzo, and they are nice girls in need of a permanent home. Not that bullshit foster system."

"Oh, you just like them Derek? You can admit that you love them to me. I won't ruin your tough guy reputation." I said fighting laughter this time. It's weird how he just brought to the tears and now I'm laughing because of him.

"Yes princess I _like_ them both. But I'm not the only one who is afraid to say I love someone. Miss pretend I don't realize that my guy friend has a crush on me. If you didn't know I'm talking about Nate." He said Nate's name like it was a bad word that inferred something disgusting.

I turned to a tomato.

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't l-l-love Nate. We're just friends, never been more." I say through stutters

"Maybe that's how it is for you, but it is much more than that for him Chloe." He said

"You have no proof." I glared. Why does he have to ruin everything with his mouth like. We were totally having a moment there and he ruined it with his big fat mouth.

"Oh okay? Evidence one; at the impromptu party when you went to get the balloons for that mentally degrading game, when you came back and planted your little ass in front of him. He took notice of your urmm _outfit, _miss tight skinny jeans that emphasizes very nice parts and tank top plays peek-a-boo with your eyes, and reveals way more than you think, if you were trying to get him to stare at your ass I would say you were pretty successful."

So he thought I looked nice? At least that was what I got from what he just said, well dammit I'll take I can get. Then I said something stupid.

"You were staring at my ass?"

Derek's face drained of all emotion as if he went through everything he just said, and then he glared at me. He was mad that I picked up on the fact that he had been staring my ass. A little smile tugged at the edge of my lips, I really don't know how I should respond to this but I'm going take the opportunity I get to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"You wish princess." He rolled his eyes but I saw victory on the horizon.

"But you were since you noticed how tight my pants were, funny Derek. You like what you see huh? Interesting, last I heard I wasn't your type. Guess I'm, at least my ass is."

"You—ugh. You're annoying." For the first time ever Derek Souza looked flustered. Interesting.

I laughed loudly, "Omigosh, Derek you're in love with me. Awwh, how cute. I knew you couldn't resist me forever." Okay now I was just thinking of all the crap and BS he had said to the he pass few weeks.

He just glared at me. And I laughed louder.

"What else did you notice Derek?"

"Are done changing the subject? The subject was your friend's eyes wondering up and down your body. Not me."

"So you admit it?"

"There's nothing to admit, except that you are aware of the fact that Nate likes you, and he doesn't seem to care that you're married."

"Nate feels nothing for me. Since we are talking about people who have things for us, when are you going man up and tell me about Amber Denison! She is twitter-choking me with her #He'sMine and BS." I had been meaning to ask him about her.

"There's nothing to tell. Amber is crazy and you should really not respond to her, it'll just fuel her mental fire or more commonly known as dementia." He said expressionlessly

"If you think she is crazy, then why did you date or as I was told engaged to her?" I asked a little pissed now. Guys always do that, whenever they break up with a girl and she goes crazy they say she is just nuts. Don't even think she was just hurt. And over-reacted a bit.

He glared at me, "First of fucking all, I never got engaged to Amber, it was a fling that she wanted to be much more, and I didn't want anything close to that. Amber is nuts, she was clingy as hell. I would never put a ring on a girl's finger because women bring drama, and I seriously don't want or need that." He said with a pissed off face.

I pointed to the ring on my finger and looked at him, "That doesn't really count because you got that ring while we were both ridiculously drunk." He said coldly

Now it was my turn to glare at him, "So you plan on never getting married? Yet you're trying to adopt 2 young girls. Girls need mothers in their lives, unless you know how to deal with a girl's first period."

He frowned for a second, which told me he hadn't seen it that way before, "That's what Liz, and Tori are for."

"Yeah sure Derek. You can't right off every girl because of one or in your case a few." I say

"You don't know her, she is nuts. She started coming up with names for our kids, like what the hell? Who does that? And I had only been dating her for like 3 weeks then."

Okay That is kinda creepy but still.

"That doesn't justify writing off every single girl."

"Whatever Chloe, I'm not having this argument. I mean why does it even matter to you, you're already married to me." He said angrily

Okay so I pissed him off, great. It's pretty obvious that Derek has trust issues.

"Are you mad?" I asked stupidly

"No I'm not." He grumbled

"Let's talk about something else." I say, trying to go back to the moment when I was teasing him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He was still glaring at me.

"Who named Iyzo since you found her?" I asked, hoping the thought of the adorable little girl would ease his anger.

"Mary, I'm not good with names. I did give her the nickname since her full name is a damned mouthful."

"Oh. Well I like her name, its unique and pretty. Why is she so shy?"

"I don't know, Mary thinks it's some deep rooted psychological problem that developed due to moving around in the foster system. It took a lot of work to get Mary as their foster mother."

"I'm confused, a lot of kids are adopted especially when they are small and not to mention adorable. Iyzo is the total package." If I was looking for a child to adopt, I would adopt her in half a heartbeat.

"Well Iyzo has really bad asthma so she is considered damaged goods to adopters."

"Oh, that's sad."

"Yeah it is but that's how it works. Are you ready to go? I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

I looked down at my food and realized I had eaten more than half of it while I was talking/arguing with Derek who was now taking out money. The waitress who had attempted to flash Derek was back with her perk-a-licious smile. She smiled the entire time she stood there which tempted me to pour my soda on her head.

But of course I didn't.

We left the restaurant and we drove home in silence, which definitely meant Derek was still mad. Ugh great.

Derek pulled into his enormous drive way and parked the car. We both hopped out and Derek open the main doors and we walked into the "house", commonly known as mansion.

I stood at the bottom of the stair case and waited for, well I really don't know what I'm waiting for but the date just felt so incomplete. Derek walked over and planted himself in from of me. Again.

"Want me to walk you upstairs?" He asked solemnly

"Uhh yeah, sure." We walked up the stair and walked to my room. We both stopped at me door. Then I suddenly realize why the date felt incomplete; he hadn't try to kiss me.

"I don't kiss on first dates." I blurted out stupidly

"Really? Because you did much more than kiss me when I first met you."

"I was drunk! You can't hold me on what I said when I'm intoxicated." I half yelled, since we were in the house now I can yell if I want to.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You did more than that and you loved everything about it."

" I don't lo-" I felt Derek lips crash down on my lips, kissing my lips hard. I Felt his hands wrap around my waist. Before my brain could comprehend it, my lips moved against his.

Then I realized we were kissing.

Derek pulled away and I swear a little whimper escaped my lips, my heart was pounding. My stomach is settling.

"Good night princess, sweet dreams." He said as he strode off to his room.

I couldn't breathe, all I could taste was Derek mouth on my lips.

**~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~YeahBOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke and made breakfast for Derek and I. Although he still took some of my breakfast. Later in the day, I decided to watch one of my favorite movies "Inception" on my Ipad. 15 minutes into the movie Derek bounced into the couch I was sitting on.

"What are we watching?" He asked cooly, as if he didn't attempt to shove his tongue down my throat.

"I'm watching Inception so go away." I didn't want to talk about what happened on our date.

"Ohh Inception is awesome, loved that movie."

"Derek go away." I said a bit whiny.

"Chloe I know what happened last night is weird but it is what is so deal with it. In fact, I have an awesome way for you to learn to deal with it."

I don't know if I should listen to him, it sounds like a trap but since he is ruining my movie, I'll bite.

"Okay how do I do that?"

"Close your eyes and don't peek." He said

I did as he said and prayed he wasn't going to like spray me with something gross.

He told me count down from 30.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 2-" I felt Derek mouth on my lips again, except this time it was gentler and it didn't take long before my lips responded back to him. He continued to kiss me, our mouths fighting the war for dominance over one another. His hands were on the small of my back, how in the hell did he changed positions so quick I will never know. Derek started to push me back on the couch, he was hovering over me as I lie on the couch. '

"Derek….I don't want to do that." I gasped as I felt his warm breath move from chin to my neck.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to do anything…much." He said as he kept kissing my neck.

Derek started to nibble on my neck as his hand wondered up my spine, sending shocks of electricity up my spine. I felt my eyes start to roll back a bit, because Derek's hands were every freaking where. And he was kissing every part of me. He kissed my neck, my throat, my ear, and my cheek. He slowly planted kisses down my throat and planted the last kiss on my right breast. And I jumped afterwards. This wasn't fair, he was manipulating me with sexual touches and stuff.

I should have stopped him. I should have screamed when his hands went up my shirt. I should have punched him when he played with the zipper of my shorts. I should have slapped him when he kissed my stomach. I should have kicked him when he made me moan. I should have said something when I saw my shirt being thrown on the floor. I should have ran when he unbuckled my bra and took of my shorts. I should have, I should have, I should have.

But I didn't.

**A/N: So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Review babes! And thanks for reading! You guys are the awesome! **


End file.
